So let me get this straight, I am your soulmate!
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: Sasuke,Naruto,Neji and Shikamaru are vampires, they have found their soulmates at a school, they bring them back to their mansion/castle, are changed into vampires, what more could happen...maybye love?.AU. sasusaku,naruhina,nejiten,shikaino.
1. we finally meet, soulmate!

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It was a friday morning in the village of Konoha, Sakura Haruno and her 3 other friends were getting ready for school (in this fanfic sakura and her friends share a house).

"ok everyone, rise and shine" Ino sang throughout the house,

Ino entered Sakura's room to wake her up, "come on, wakey,wakey forehead" ino said, "mmm...5 more minutes pig" sakura groaned, lifting her blanket over her head, "oh come on sakura its friday" ino complained, "fine" sakura said as she got out of bed, ino left the room to wake her other 2 house mates, Tenten and Hinata.

Downstairs, after everyone was ready and ate breakfeast the 4 friends/housemates left for school, Konoha High.

(((At School)))

Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten took theirs seats as 10 minutes later, the Sensei (teacher) walked in the room.

"Everyone, i have an announcement", everyone turned to their sensei who said "We have 4 new transfer students...boys, you may enter", 4 boys enters the classroom, one of the had black spiked raven haired (sasuke), another had blonde spiked hair [naruto], then next one had long, brown, strait hair [neji], and the last one had his hair in a pony tail and it was kinda shaped like a pineapple. " ok, you four you ma introduce yourselves" said sensei.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes...you don't really need to know, my dislikes are fangirls and anyone who gets in my way"

"ok sasuke, you may sit next to ...sakura, sakura please raise your hand" sensei called

Sakura raised her hand as sasuke walked over to the seat next to her, along the way, fangirls were gogley eyeing sasuke and sakura's fanboys glared at sasuke, but sasuke just ignored them.

" next" sensei called

" hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, i LOVE ramen, my dislikes are anyone that hurts my friends, crazed fangirls and love-sick fanboys"

naruto was told to sit next to hinata

"next"

"I am Neji Hyugga [srry forgort how to spell his last name], i bealive everyone has a destiny" [i really like the character neji in naruto, but i HATE his destiny talk].

Neji was told to sit next to Tenten

"ok and the last person" sensei said

"my name is Shikamaru Nara, i have a I.Q. of over 200, my hobbies are sleeping, playing shogi and cloud watching."

"ok Shikamaru, you may chose you seat seeing there is only 2 left"

one of the seats was next to Ino and the other was next to a crazed Shikamaru fangirl, so who do you think he is gonna choose?

_'man this is troublesome, either my destined soulmate or a love-sick fangirl, i choose...soulmate' S_hikamaru thoght but walked up the isle and sat in the seat next to Ino, leaving an unpleased fangirl.

the sensei got on with the lesson but let the students have 10 minutes of class to themselves seeing there was new students.

Sasuke and Sakura

"your name is sakura right?" sasuke asked

"yeah" sakura awnsered

"do you mind showing me where my classes are?" sasuke said

"sure, let me see your schedule" sakura said

sasuke reached for his folded schedule in his pocket and handed it to sakura, sakura read it and said

"well looks like your in all my classes, so you can just follow me unless you want one of your fangirls to show you around" as she pointed to the crowd of fangirls gogley eyeing him in the back of the classroom, sasuke looked at the fangirls as they squealed "sasuke uchiha is looking at us", sasuke turned his head back to sakura and said "i'll see you after class", then sakura said "if you and your friends dont want to be attaked by fangirls you 4 can sit with m and my friend at lunch", sasuke awnsered "hn,sure", sakura smiled,

_'my soulmate looks SO beautiful when she smiles'_ sasuke thought.

Naruto and Hinata

"hi" naruto said

"h-hello" hinata greeted back

"sooooooooooooo, hinata right?[hinata nodded] do you like ramen?" naruto asked

"y-yes,i l-like ramen, w-we have r-ramen in the cafeteria" hinata said

"really?!, YAY!" naruto yelled and after said

"since i am new here, can you help me find my classes?"

"um, s-sure n-naruto,i m-mean if you want m-me to" hinata replied

naruto nodded with a big smile and handed hinata a paper with his classes on it, she read it and said

"w-well it s-seems you h-have all of y-your c-classes with me, s-so just follow me after c-class"

"ok, hina-chan" naruto said as hinata blushed,

_'oh wow, hinata looks so CUTE when she blushes,i think i am in love with you my soulmate, hinata' _naruto thought [i know, its really cheesey thing to say but i counldn't think of anything else].

Neji and Tenten

Neji and Tenten sat at their table silently until tenten decided to talk

"so neji, do you do any material arts or somthing like that?" tenten asked, neji turned his head to her way,

"yes, i practice martial arts with my friends, the other 3 that also came here" neji awnsered

"oh thats cool, i am a weapon mistress" tenten commented

"can you help me find my classes?" neji asked

"sure can, may i see your schedule?" tenten said

he handed her a paper and she read it

"WOW!, looks like we have all the same classes, so you can follow me" tenten exclaimed then she also said "if you want...you and our friends can eat lunch with us"

"ok" neji said

_'a weapon mistress eh?, i think i like my soulmate already"_ neji thought

Shikamaru and Ino

"shikamaru right?" ino asked

"yeah" shikamaru replied

ino pulled a traveled size shogi set and placed it on the desk,

"i heard you say you like to play shogi, want to play?" ino asked

"wait...you play shogi too?" he asked with wide eyes

"yep, i really like playing it and like i said do you want to play!?" she said to him

"fine you troblesome women,I'll play" shikamaru said as he moved the first peice

"good" ino said as she smiled

_'troublesome women for a mate...or a soulmate or whatever you call it,but at least we both have somthing in common, i may just start liking her'_ shikamaru thought


	2. explaining

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

the boys followed the girls the rest of the day and at lunch they sat together.

[seating arangment: sasuke,sakura,naruto,hinata,neji,tenten,shikamaru,ino.]

sasuke and sakura talked about how annoying fangirls and fanboys are,

naruto and hinata talked about ramen, hinata promised to make naruto some of her homemade ramen [which naruto was happy about].

neji and tenten were talking about martial arts and weapons,

and shikamaru and ino were playing a game of shogi which in the end, shikamaru won.

after school

the girls were walking home and talking until four shadows[sasuke,naruto,neji,shikamaru] tackled them to the ground and screamed as a sharp pain entered their necks and fell unconcious.

mansion/castle

sasuke's bedroom

sakura woke on sasuke's bed,fluttering her eyes open

"w-where am i?" she asked herself aloud

"my bedroom" a figure awnsered in the shadow, walking foward to reveal sasuke,

"sasuke?...whats going on?,why am i here?" sakura demand

"hn,sakura...this may sound weird but..[sigh]...me and my friends are vampires, and it so happens that you are my 'destined soulmate'... i was the one that bit you last night and now you are also a vampire...dont worry, your friends are here too with their soulmates, hinata is naruto's, tenten is neji's and ino is shikamaru's...you are safe here,we will not hurt you or your friends...do you bealieve me?" sasuke said and asked

"yes,i bealieve you...but seriously,i am a vampire?!" sakura exclaimed

"indeed you are, love" sasuke said as he sat next to sakura and kissed her cheek,sakura blushed,

"your probably hungry, lets go to the kitchen" sasuke said as he stood up with sakura and went to the kitchen.

Naruto's bedroom

Hinata woke up rubbing her eyes and sitting up to see naruto smiling inches from her face, hinata who was blushing redder than a tomato, accidently pushed naruto off the bed, who landed on the floor.

"owww" naruto groaned

"n-naruto i am s-so sorry" hinata said helping him stand up and sitting on the bed,

"thats ok hina-chan, i probably startled you" said naruto

"n-naruto?,...what a-am i doing h-here?" hinata asked

"well..you see,i am a vampire and so is my friends, you are my mate, sakura is sasuke's, tenten is neji's and ino is shikamaru's, dont worry i am not going to hurt you, oh and...your also a vampire,...i bit you last night,but um...do you bealieve me?" naruto said

"yes n-naruto, i b-bealieve you" hinata said

"well thats good, anyway lets get somthing to eat" naruto said

"w-well i c-could make you r-ramen" hinata said remembering she promised him to make ramen

"really hinata?, YOU ARE THE BEST MATE IN THE WORLD!" naruto said as he grabbed hinata's hand, racing to the kitchen.

Neji's bedroom

neji was sitting on his bed, watching a sleeping tenten.

"mmmm...kunai...shuriken..neji.." tenten mumbled in her sleep

neji stroked her cheek softly, but i guess even that can wake tenten up, tenten using her reflexes grabbed neji's wrist and twisted it, making neji wince.

_'wow, strong grip and twist...i like it!' _neji thought impressed, tenten woke up when she twisted neji wrist, she let go and jumped up from the bed.

"**neji**[she said angryly], what the hell am i doing here?" tenten yelled at neji,

neji sighed and said "I am a vampire and so is sasuke, naruto and shikamaru, i also changed you last night making you a vampire, you are my 'destined mate', your friends are my friends mate's, sakura is sasuke's, hinata is naruto's and ino is shikamaru,..do you bealieve?"

tentn sat down on the bed and said "well that does explain how we had the same classes at school,so...i do bealieve you"

"[sighn] well since thats settled, lets get somthing to eat" neji said standing up, reaching his hand out for tenten which she took and both headed to the kitchen.

shikamaru's bedroom

shikamaru was playing a quiet sudoku puzzle...that is until ino woke up  
when ino saw shikamaru, she shot up and screamed "shikamaru,what am i doing here?, where am i? and why am i here?"

"quiet down, you troblesome women" he gritted threw his teeth, plugging his left ear and walking to the bed, sitting down,

"alright troblesome women, first of all, i am a vampire and so are the other, i bit and changed you last night...[sigh]... your friends are ok so dont worry,second you are my mate, do you bealieve me?" shikamaru said,

"yeah, i guess,so now I am a vampire?" ino asked

"yep...lets get somthing to eat,lets go" shikamaru said as he and ino walked to the kitchen.

kitchen

when the pairs got to the kitchen, the girls cried for a few minutes and hugged as the boys just sweatdropped.

"ino,hinata, tenten...I MISSED YOU!" sakura said as she hugged the other 3 girls, after a few minutes tenten asked

"so guys...what are we supposed to eat?"

"blood, of course" shikamaru awnsered

"then explain how naruto can eat ramen" sakura said,

"oh, i we can eat human food, but we dont get full with it and it dosent effect us" naruto explained

"{sigh] the dope is right, cause if the food DID effect him he would be the size of a whale" sasuke commented,

"OH, SHUT IT TEME!" naruto yelled.

the guys stopped to see sakura colapsed [still awake] on the floor, the girls and boys gathered aroud sakura.

"whats wrong with her?" ino demanded

"she needs blood" sasuke explained,

sasuke picked sakra up bridal style and let her down in his arms on the couch [yes, they have a couch in the kitchen but its also a living room],  
he then whispered in her ear

"sakura love, you need to drink blood" sasuke said

"n-no" sakura said back, drained

knowing sakura would take blood if se taste it, he bit into his wrist takin some blood in his mouth, and after he put his lips on sakura's lips and forced her to drink, after that she stood up, looked at the girls and said to them,

" girls, its really not that bad" sakura said

the girls nodded as their mates gave them each a glass of blood and the girls drank it, afterwards hinata made naruto ramen and after, the 4 pairs left to the boys's bedrooms seeing it was 10:00 pm [in this fanfic, vampires sleep].

sasuke's bedroom

sasuke and sakura changed into into their nightclothes and got into bed, sakura stayed a bit of a distance from him in the bed until he pulled her closer with his strength, ti'll there was no space between them, knowing he won, she layed her head on his chest, suprisingly she snuggled into him trying to get closer, sasuke held her and eventually, sleep consumed sakura, when she was asleep sasuke said

"my beautiful mate, your mine" and kissed her forehead, letting sleep get to him too.

naruto's bedroom

naruto and hinata also got changed into sleeping clothes, hinata instead of trying to keep a distance, immediately clung to naruto as she fell asleep, then naruto said "i love you, hinata" as he fell asleep too.

neji's bedroom

the pair got changed and went to bed, neji held tenten by her waist but left a little space between them, seeing this comfertable she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, when she fell asleep, neji smiled and said "what did i do to get a soulmate like you?"

shikamaru's room

same as the others, they got dressed and went in the bed, knowing shikamaru wasn't that comfertable with physical contact [hugging..ect.], she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, shikamaru then said "your really are a troublesome person ino, but your lucky i love you" as he fell asleep too.

* * *

hope you liked it!, my next chapter will come out within a week,

so keep on a lookout!:]!

-blackwolf0603


	3. realization from a book

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN** NARUTO!

sasuke's room

it was 8:30 am in the morning, sakura woke up, her head on sasuke's chest and his arm around her waist, she untangled herself from his arm and was about to stand up but was pulled back down by sasuke putting his arm back around her waist, when she hit the bed sasuke whispered in her ear "where do you think your going?", sakura awnsered

"i...was...going to go to the kitchen...i'm kinda hungry"

"hn, alright lets go" sasuke said

"o-ok" sakura said,

sasuke pulled sakura closer, she wanted to run but somthing was telling her in her mind that she couln't do that to her mate, sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips softly until sakura pulled away, hidding her face away in his chest [she had no room to move, where else is she gonna hide her face?], sasuke pouted VERY softly knowing he that he didnt accept him fully as her mate yet , he pulled up sakura and himself, he kissed her forehead and after said "lets go eat somthing...right love?", sakura nodded as they both left sasuke's room to the kitchen.

naruto's room

hinata was in naruto's arms still sleeping while naruto was awake watching her sleep [creepy, but cute i mean wouldn't you freak out if you were watched while you were sleeping?], hinata woke up quietly then naruto said "hey hina-chan, did ya sleep well?", she nodded and awnswered

"y-yes, thank you, n-naruto-kun"

"are you hungry?" he asked

"yes, i-i am a little" she said

"ok, then lets go to the kitchen" naruto told her as they both stood up and headed to the kitchen.

neji's room

tenten awoke to neji nudging her, she ended up getting VERY irratated that her mate woke her up so roughly, neji was alittle ashamed of himself that he didnt wake his mate up properly [AAAHHHH!, Neji Hyuuga has a heart!], he stood up with tenten, wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek and then said

"i'm sorry, i didnt mean it, are you hungry?"

"a bit" tenten awnsered

"then lets go to the kitchen" he said as he tightened his grip around her waist and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

shikamaru's room

shikamaru and Ino were already up playing a game of shogi that shikamaru owned, shikamaru had to admit she was good, they have been playing for an hour, but suprisingly ino had won the game, then she told him "shika, i am kinda hungry",

"alright, lets go to the kitchen" he said,

the kitchen 

everyone was in the kitchen, this time the girls drank the blood willingly, well...except for hinata, she needed a bit more coaxing seeing how shy she is, but eventually drank it, then the boys started a conversation.

"hey teme, shouldn't you have let sakura dress into more _proper_ clothes before you came here?" naruto said

"well look whos talking dope, i dont see your mate dressed either" sasuke said back at naruto

"well, since we are done eating, lets let our mates get more proper clothes" neji suggested

"troblesome" shikamaru muttered.

* * *

the boys took their mates back to their rooms to get changed,

sakura was wearing a black kimono that was to her knees, with a red and white embroirdery of cherry blossoms and the uchiha clan symbol on the back,

hinata was wearing a dark purple dress with ruffles from the waist and down,

tenten was wearing a crimson blue dress with a flower design,

and Ino wore a white kimono with a raven design and the nara clan symbol on the back, then the girls were taken to the library.

* * *

library

the boys entered the library with their mates at their side, the boys went to go to sit on the couch to talk while the girls talked about their mates and explored the library,

"this morning, sasuke kissed me" sakura said

"aaaaawwwwwwwww, so romantic" ino squealed while sakura rolled her eyes

"n-naruto was w-watching me sleep" hinata said blushing

" well i smell love in the air, anyway... this morning...neji apologized" said tenten as the other 3 gasped in shock

"OMG!, white eyes basterd has feelings?" ino said aloud

" you **dare**, call my mate that?" tenten growled, the girls shivered

then tenten said " i am SO sorry, i don't know whats gotten into me"

"its ok tenten, we will find out whats wrong" sakura said, then a certain book titled 'the vampire history' caught sakura's eye she walked to it and picked it up as the girls folowed her, sakura turned a page and read:

**every vampire has a destined mate, the vampire knows its mate from its inner vampire who is their mate the second they see him\her, since 80% of the vampire population is male, they find their mates among humans and change them into a vampire, mates will NEVER hurt eachother and are impulsed to love eachother, the male vampires can be possesive and easily forgiving of their mates, the role of the male is to protect and take care of its mate, along with being loving and caring of its mate. the female is also protective of her mate but also also to bare the male's heir, take care of the family and be loving and caring. if a vampire losses its mate in will go into a rampage trying to find them at whatever the cost. them time when the male vampire is most protective is when his mate is pregnant, males are the first to know if its mate is pregnant, around this time the males will not leave its mate side until its child is born.**

"wow we must mean alot to them" ino said

"girls..i..i think we should trust our mates" sakura said

"y-yes we should, i-i really l-like n-naruto" hinata admited

" true, ok lets agree that we understand we have mates, so have feeling for them" tenten said

"right" they said in unison, after they put the book back and headed to their mates and headed back to their rooms.

sasuke's room

sakura and sasuke got changed into night clothes and layed in bed, sakura snuggled into him and said

"sasuke, i read somthing interesting at the library and me and the girls realised how much we mean to you four, so i am not going to fight my inner impulses of my feelings for you anymore"

"thank you, sakura" sasuke said as he pulled he closer than ever before and kissed her softly on the lips, sakura gave in making their kiss a little more intense, after that both them fell asleep.


	4. my questions are awnsered

sasuke's room

sasuke wokeup in sasuke's arms, not struggling to getaway, meanwhile sasuke was staring at her,

"umm..good morning sasuke-kun" sakura greeted  
" good morning sakura" sasuke said back, bringing her closer for a soft kiss on her lips and after pulling away said "come on love, lets go get breakfeast", sakura pouted and said "no, not yet i want to stay in here with you", sasuke chuckled and said "alright, we'll go later",

sakura gave a squeal, sasuke kissed her again exept it was more intense, the once soft kiss turned possesive and eventually a french kiss,  
after a few minutes they pulled away and sakura said "the taste of blood in your mouth is making me hungry so lets go", the couple dressed in their 'proper' clothes and headed to the kitchen, hand in hand.

kitchen

the other couples were already in the kitchen eating/drinking their breakfeast [blood],sakura drinking her glass of blood but was sitting on sasuke's lap and some of the time she was with hinata, tenten and ino talking abouttheir morning.

then sakura asked her mate "um sasuke?, do you think you can...tell me more...about vampires?", the others listened in on that question,and sasuke said "of course love, what do you want to know?".

"is it true that if a vampire's female gets pregnant then the male gets VERY overpossesive and protective?" sakura asked

"oh yeah, that is 100% true" naruto butted in  
" true, when female vampires are pregnant they are vulnreable, because of the baby, the female must drink blood more often and get more tired easily, and by emotion and instinct the male gets protective" sasuke said

" is it true that mates wold or could NEVER hurt eachother?" tenten asked

" yes, that is true, mates could and would never hurt eachother, every vampire with a mate will always love eachother, but it doesn't mean that they wont get upset or mad with eachother" neji explained

"ummm...i-is it true t-t-that...part o-of the female v-vampire's p-part is to...give birth to an h-heir?" hinata asked

" yup, to keep each vampire clan alive, females have to give birth to an heir" naruto said as hinata blushed madly,  
"and if your barren then being a vampire makes you un-barren" neji added

"um, how do you..you know, get the females pregnant?" ino asked

"troublesome...to put it in easier words you do 'IT' " said shikamaru  
"oh, well thats not that bad" said ino  
"well thats not bad" said sakura  
[hinata said nothing]  
"sounds pretty easy if you ask me" tenten said  
5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT?" sakura,tenten and ino said in unison

"i cant bealieve we would have to do 'it' sakura said

"suddenly i wish i wasn't a virgin...its gonna be so scary" ino complained

"I DONT WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY" tenten cried as the guys just sweatdropped,

"well you kinda should be scared, we male vampires could pounce you females any time" naruto said making hinata blush and the 3 girls even more scared

" and speaking of which, my hormones are getting kinda jumpy right now" sasuke said making sakura scared and nerveous

" me too" said the other 3 male vampires, the girls were so freaked out that they burst out of the kitchen and ran to their mate's room and the boys soon followed their mates.

sasuke's room

sasuke entered the room to see sakura under the blanket on their bed crying, sasuke stepped walked to the bed, layed down and joined sakura under the covers.

"sakura?" sasuke asked  
"p-please...dont" sakura begged  
"sakura i am so sorry..i-i didn't mean to scare you" sasuke explained as he held her and came out from under the covers,  
"please...dont..do 'it' with me..yet" sakura begged again, sasuke softed his eyes looking at his mate, he kissed her forehead and said "don't worry i was only joking...but someday i am gonna have to do it with you", sakura gave a small smile and said "sasuke...thank you" as she fell asleep.

* * *

the other 3 mles talked to their mates and convinced them they were just kidding, and it turned out like sakura and sasuke, but fortuanetly the girls forgave their mates.

* * *

please reveiw!

until next time

-blackwolf0603


	5. i'm not always rough

1 Month later...

days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a full month, a full month sakura, ino, tenten and hinata had stayed with their mates,  
the only time the pairs were apart was when the boys went hunting or the girls wanted to chat without their mates around, they also were informed by their mates yesterday, they would have to do 'it' soon.

flashback

_they girls and their mates were in the living room chatting, the girls were on one couch talking about girl stuff and the same for the boys with boy stuff, then sasuke spoke_

_"you know girls, soon we are going to have to do 'it' " sasuke said with a smirk_

_the girl's eye's widened at what he said, knowing sooner or later they were going to have sex with their vampire mate/husband and produce an heir._

_"WHY, OH WHY did we have to get mates with such peverted thoughts" ino shouted_

_"hey dont blame us, it IS soon the appropriate time for vampires to to 'it'" naruto said putting hands in the air deffensifly_

_"u-um, when exectly are y-you planning t-to do 'i-it' to us?" hinata asked blushing, the girls gasped at what hinata asked, they never knew hinata would EVER ask that question,_

_"2 weeks" naruto said  
"hn, 10 days" sasuke said  
" troublesome..15 days" said shikamaru  
"heh... " neji said while smirking evily_

_"neji, your so evil and mean" tenten cried_

_end of_ flashback

the girls were VERY scared abou doing 'it', especialy tenten since she had to do it in 6 days, everytime sakura and ino saw neji they gave him the 'if-you-hurt-her-i-will-kill-you' look.

6 days later

yesterday was the night tenten and neji did 'it' that morning everything was normal exccept neji and tenten that is, neji stuck to tenten like glue, when the girls wanted to talk alone, neji didn't let tenten leave him and kept his arm around her shoulder, then tenten said saomthing

"girls, guys i need to tell you somthing...I'M PREGNANT!" tenten said cheerfully as neji pulled her to him again and the girls were overjoyed,

"neji dear, can i leave you for 5 minutes,please?" tenten asked while adding puppy eyes

"hn, hmmm..ehhhhhh...fine" neji grumbled, letting tenten go and letting her walk and sit down next to the girls

with the girls

"omg tenten, your really pregnant..[squeal]...i'm gonna be an aunt!" ino yelled

"sooo, how did it go?" sakura asked

"oh..my..wow, it felt so...awsome!, neji is such a...i dont even have a word to describe him" tenten said dreamily and continued

"he was SO gentle, he said naruto and shikamaru would probably be too, and sasuke would most likely be...rough", sakura sat still, petrified with wide eyes, tenten had to go back to neji since he was getting impatient, then the pairs went to there rooms since it was late at night.

sasuke's room

the pair went back to their room to change and go to bed, sakura was still scared of sasuke being rough, when sakura was in bed and sasuke had touched her, she flinched, sakura had never flinched, so why start now, sasuke knew somthing was wrong.

"sakura, whats wrong?" sasuke asked, sakura turned herself to sasuke

"i-its nothing" sakura said

"sakura, whats wrong, y-your flinching, did i do somthing wrong?, sakura please tell me" sasuke pleaded as he hugged her and stroked her hair

sakura softed her eyes seeing sasuke this way, she was scared and she couldn't tell her mate, her lover, sakura cried in sasuke's arms

"i-i'm scared..of you being rough with me ..when" sakura said sobbing, sasuke chuckled and lifted her chin up,

"sakura, you are my mate, i could never hurt you in any way" sasuke said, sakura gave a look that said she didnt bealieve he wouldn't be rough

"you dont bealieve me, do you?..how about i show you how soft i can be" sasuke said as he pulled her into a kiss, the kiss was barely rough, it felt as light as a feather,they french-kissed a bit, then sasuke kissed and licked her neck softly and ending with a nice kiss on her cheek.

"like i said i could never hurt you" sasuke said before sasuke pulled her close and held her as they fell asleep.


	6. the offer

kitchen

all the pairs were in the kitchen exccept for tenten and neji, sasuke told everyone "when a female vampire is pregnant they become more tired and need to sleep and rest more", sakura still remembered in 3 more days she and sasuke would have to do 'it', she spent most of the morning begging and pouting

sasuke to extend the date and after a while said "hn fine, i am not extending the date but we will do it at night".

sakura, ino and hinata were on their mate's lap drinking their breakfeast or in other words blood, when they were done the girls put their glasses on the floor, sasuke noticed a blood smudge on sakura's side of her mouth, he pulled her closer to him turning her head to the right he licked the smudge off and kissed her neck a few times until...

"get a room!, if your going to do 'it' to her earlier than 3 days sasuke-teme" naruto said as he inturruppted sasuke's kissing, naruto and the others had to use the word 'it' instead of...well you all know the word, because if they said 'sex' around hinata, she would faint.

everyone talked for a while exccept it wasn't girls talk to girls and boys talk to boys, the talks were between the pairs, then a servant came in the kitchen and said "the watanabe clan is going to be here soon", "hn, ok you are dismissed" sasuke said.

"who's the watanabe clan?" ino asked

"their one of the vampire clans,they dont have as much influance and power as my clan does, they are coming here for a meeting and we dont want you girls to come" sasuke said, then sakura asked  
"um sasuke, where is your family?"

"aa,they live at the main uchiha manor, you will meet them someday" sasuke said as he kissed the cheek of his pink-haired mate

* * *

the girls stayed in the room next to the conferance room, only tenten was allowed to come because she was pregnant

conferance room

the main members of the watanabe clan sat on one side on the table while the boys and tenten sat on the other side,

"we have heard you needed mates exccept neji, i see he already has his, so that is why we the watanabe family have come to offer our 3 daughters as mates, their names are ami, karin and mina, girls you may stand" the clan leader said

3 girls stood up then the leader continued " my daughters are taught to cook, clean and also combat, do you exccept our offer?" he asked

sasuke chuckled and said "you must have heard wrong, we have mates"

"but how do you know that they are better than my daughters?" the leader asked

"troublesome leader, its not a matter if they are better, its a matter if we love our mates" shikamaru said

"which we do, their the greatest, bealieve it!" naruto said

"well may i meet these mates of yours" the clan leader's mate asked

sasuke nodded and asked a servant to go get their mates, the girls entered the room and walked foward to see the leader's mate who was walking around them, she touched their hair and arms and made comments like "too skinny, not good for childbirth" or "why do you have pink hair?", then the clan leader's mate turned to her mate and the boys to say

"these are your mates?, i dont think they are fit to be your mates, my daughters would do much better" she said pointing her a finger at the girls,

the girls were so embarassed and scared they ran to their mates.

sakura was sitting on sasuke's lap hugging him, sasuke smirked and said "i think i we will keep them", shikamaru and naruto nodded in argeement

"my daughter are from a pureblood vampire clan, they are also beautiful and would provide wealth and power, i mean you have to have them!" the leader yelled

"we DONT have to choose your daughters, my family rules the vampire world we live in, i have complete authority over every clan, besides nobody is beautiful in my eyes exccept sakura" sasuke said as nuzzled into sakura's hair

"why would you choose a slut like that when you could have me?" karin said, that was it sasuke snapped, nobody and i mean nobody calles sasuke uchiha's mate a slut.

"**dont you DARE call sakura a slut**" sasuke growled as he held onto sakura, who was crying from being offended of karin's outburst

"guards!, escort the watanabe clan out, they are no longer welcome here" sasuke said, and with that the boys and their mates went back to their rooms, sasuke carried sakura bridle style cause she was still crying as she clutched her mates shirt

sasuke's room

sasuke entered his room with sakura in his arms, he laid her on his bed and layed down beside her, pulling her close and whispering comforting words in her ear

"sh,sh,sh, everythings ok, i am not letting anybody take you from me" sasuke said softly

sakura opened her eyes to see those beautiful oynx eyes that attracts her everytime she looks at them, she sobbed a little more but relaxed after hearing his calming voice,

"its ok, i'll protect you, i love you" he said as he planted a kiss on sakura's forehead and they both fell asleep.

* * *

so what do you think?, please reveiw,

also i need help choosing names for everyone's baby,

so heres the deal, turn in a reveiw with a name for each couple's baby,

the names that win will be in the story and the person who chose the name will be achknowleaged by me!

you ready?, on your mark, get set, GO!, lets see who wins!

until next time,

Blackwolf0603


	7. Happy Birthday!

sasuke's room

sakura woke up to see sasuke still sleeping with his arms around sakura's waist, sakura put one of her hands up to sasuke's black hair and petted his head, sasuke woke up a few minutes later and pulled sakura into an embrace.

"happy birthday love" sasuke said softly as he nuzzled into sakura's neck and kissed it,

"w-what?, how did you know?" sakura asked

"ino told me a thing or two" sasuke said, then sasuke kissed sakura and she kissed back, the kiss became more inteanse as their tongues danced fighting for dominance, sasuke of course won and explored every inch of her mouth, then he pulled away.

"so, what do you want to do today?" sasuke asked his mate

"hmmm...i think i'll spend the day with my very handsome mate" sakura said and then she continued

"but first lets get somthing to eat, i am famished"

"ok love, lets go" sasuke said

sakura was gonna walk out the door with sasuke until sasuke lifted up sakura bridle style and carried her to the kitchen.

kitchen

sasuke and sakura entered the kitchen to see nobody but them,

"hey, where is everybody?" sakura asked aloud

"well it IS almost noon so we're late" sasuke said as he put sakura on the couch and went into the kitchen to get sakura some blood, sasuke returned with the cup of blood, he stood infront of sakura then he drank the blood into his mouth but didn't drink it down, instead he cupped sakura's face with one of his hands and put his lips on her's and left a gapway for the blood to get to sakura, he pulled back to see a blood drop near her mouth and licked it off.

"well aren't you the romantic vampire today" said sakura

"what?, i can't love my beautiful mate?" sasuke asked

"well of course you can but this is the most romantic you've ever been" sakura said as she rested her forehead on sasuke's

"hn, well i could always be like this if you want me to" sasuke said back

"ok" sakura said

"how about we go to the library, i have a suprise there for you" sasuke said, so the couple started walking to the library.

library

"sasuke!, where are we now?" sakura asked her mate who was currentlly covering her eyes

"ok, we're here" sasuke said as he dropped his hands from her eyes, sakura mouth dropped to see what was infront of her, the library was decorated with cherry blossoms patterned decorations, the cherry blossoms were different colors and in the back were gifts and some small foods.

"the others did it, but i arranged for it to happen, i asked them to give us space for the day" sasuke said as he smirked to see sakura's expression,

"oh wow!, sasuke this is wonderful, thank you!" sakura said as she pounced on him with a hug, almost making him fall down. they both then walked over to the table with the gifts.

"you can unwrap them now if you want too, take your pick they are from the others, i'll give you my gift afterwards" sasuke said

sakura unwrapped the gifts one by one as she sat on sasuke lap and the gifts were:

ino and shikamaru- a shogi game and new kimono

neji and tenten- a kunai with 'sakura' engraved on it and a charm bracelet

naruto and hinata- a ramen cookbook [i wonder why] and a japanese scroll painting

next was sasuke's gift, he took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, inside was the most beautiful necklace sakura thought she had seen, the necklace had two ravens on each side and white cherry blssoms in the middle and in the center of the cherry blossoms were diamonds and the middle peice of the necklace was the uchiha clan insighnia. [AN- i have the same necklace but scratch out the uchiha symbol and you have an exact replica]

sakura gasped at the sight of the necklace, sasuke put it around her neck and clasped it on,

"oh my!, sasuke its beautiful" sakura said, then sakura looked at it and noticed the uchiha symbol then continued

"but sasuke, i'm not an uchiha", sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind her

"well when i bit you, you were considered to now be sakura uchiha, but sorry i didn't tell you" sasuke said

"thank you sasuke'" said sakura turned around and hugged sasuke.

sasuke's room

sasuke and sakura returned to their room, they got changed into their night clothes, they laid down on their bed facing eachother and hugging

"you know, that necklace is not as beautiful as you" sasuke said making sakura blush and smile

"do you still remember whats going to happen in 2 days?" sasuke asked

"yes, i still remember but i am not as worried now" sakura said

there was a pause but then sasuke said "i love you"

"i love you too" sakura said as she snuggled into sasuke and they both fell asleep.


	8. going outside

morning

sasuke's room

in sasuke's room layed sasuke uchiha and his mate on the bed,  
sasuke was awake and was holding sakura with one arm around her waist  
while the other was stroking her pink hair, sasuke then pulled her closer making sakura stir and wake up,  
"good morning!" sakura said smiling at her mate

sasuke smirked, usually a mate would be nervous because tommorow night they would do 'it'

"morning love" sasuke said as her kissed sakura's forehead and whispered in her ear and continued

"i can't wait ti'll tomorrow night", sakura then blushed probably redder than the sharingan and somehow  
escaped her mate's grasp on her and she raised to the kitchen leaving sasuke to chase after 10 seconds later,

kitchen

the other couples were in the kitchen chatting peacefuly, until the doors slamed open to  
reveal sakura.

"girls, help me!" sakura pleaded, the girls ran to sakura's side and only this once neji let tenten leave his side but watched closely,

"what happened, sakura?" ino asked

"i don't wanna do 'it' with sasuke yet!" sakura cried

"s-sakura its gonna b-be o-ok" hinata said to her pink-haired friend, the girls were trying to calm down sakura but inside they were filled with anger, a few minutes later sasuke entered the kitchen only to be greeted by two [ino and tenten] VERY angry vampires,

"**sasuke uchiha!, if you hurt sakura i will skin you alive!"** ino growled

**"yeah, and if you dont confort her and make her happy, i WILL kill you!"** tenten roared while the boys made a mental note to NEVER make ino and tenten mad.

at that second sasuke ran to sakura's side and knealed down so he was head-leveled with sakura, sakura only scooted back hugging her knees and burying her face, but sasuke only drew closer to hug her, he lifted her chin to see tears streaming down her face, his eyes softened and embraced her while saying conforting words like..."sh,sh,sh sakura its ok" and stuff like that, they finally stand up for a glass cup to fall to the floor and shatter,

"teme has a heart?!" naruto yelled

" **don't you dare call my mate a teme"** sakura growled at naruto who was hiding behind hinata and whimpering while hinata turned around to hug naruto [awww,hinata and naruto are such a CUTE couple!].

the couples then returned to breakfeast, tenten was sitting next to neji while his arm was around her shoulder, naruto was sitting at the table waiting for hinata to finish cooking ramen, ino and shikamaru were playing a game of chess and, sasuke and sakura were on the couch while sasuke had his arm around her waist. they decided that after breakfeast that they would go out for a walk.

after breakfeast, outside

the couples were outside enjoying the veiw, it had been over a month since they had gone outside the mansion,  
they were outside hand in hand with their mates, the girls when pointing at somthing and saying things like...

"hey look sasuke-kun, its a butterfly"

"shika-kun dosen't that cloud look like a flower?"

"awwwww, that chipmunk looks so cute! dosen't it neji?"

the girls wanted to see different places outside, tenten wanted to go the lake, ino wanted to go cloud watching in the feild, hinata wanted to go to the waterfall and sakura wanted to go walking in the garden.

* * *

neji and tenten

neji and tenten were walking on the lake shore peacefully, tenten had no shoes and let the water get to her feet, everything was peaceful until...

"OWWW"! tenten cried, bent down and picked up her bleeding foot,

"tenten, what happe- oh my god!" neji exclaimed

neji picked up tenten bridle style not carring if blood got on his clothes, he knealed down and placed tenten against a tree and went to examine her foot, he looked at the cut for a few seconds and saw a rock inbedded in her foot, he gave a sigh of releif.

"you have a rock in your foot, i am gonna take it out but its going to hurt" neji said, tenten nodded neji then reached in his pockect for a small pack of medical items like bandages and stuff like that, neji took out twisers but he then also took out some wrapping and told tenten to bite it, he tilted her foot making tenten flinch and started to take the rock out, tenten sniffled and cried, when neji got the rock out he looked at it, it was as sharp as a shark tooth,  
neji threw the rock far in the lake, packed his supplies, wrapped tenten's foot and gave tenten a hug.

"wait neji what about the baby?" tenten asked worried

"yeah let me check, it wasn't very good when you bent down" neji said putting his hand on tenten's stomache and closed his eyes, he felt the baby kick and everything was fine.

"everything is fine" neji said smiling, tenten smiled back as neji carried tenten back to the mansion.

* * *

back at the mansion[sorry i am too lazy to add the other two]

the couples were back from being outside, neji had brought tenten back to their room to rest while the others went back to their rooms

* * *

sasuke's room

sasuke and sakura got dressed and layed down on the bed,

"well i hope you liked your last full day of freedom" sasuke said wrapping his arm around his mates' waist

"and why is that?" sakura asked looking at sasuke

"because after tomorrow, you won't be able to sneak away from me" sasuke said possesivelly and brought his mate closer to kiss her lips,

the two vampires moved closer to eachother, their faces moved closer and they kissed, the sasuke pulled away to nuzzle into sakura's neck,  
he scraped his fangs on sakura's neck making her shiver with pleasure, he licked, nibbled and kissed her neck until sakura cut him off.

"hey aren't you going to take me tomorrow?" sakura asked

sasuke smirked and said "hn, your too tempting i was just showing you a preveiw, and don't tell me you didn't like it"

the couple embraced eachother and fell asleep.

* * *

neji's room

neji and tenten were laying on their bed already in their night clothes, tenten was laying neji's shoulder

"lets hope tomorrow wont be a loud night" tenten said sighing

"yeah, i wonder if sakura would last" neji said smirking

"neji sasuke loves her, i think he would be more gentle besides if sakura didn't love sasuke back, she would be VERY difficult to bed" tenten said

"i know, good night mate, good night baby" neji said as the 2 or you could say 3.

* * *

hey everyone,

well i got some good news and bad news..the news is that i have a child's name  
for every couple exccept naruto and hinata's child, so i need names, i would really like the  
child to be a boy and i got the flu.

from the one and only,

blackwolf0603.


	9. story update announcements!

hey everyone!,

this is blackwolf0603 speaking!, some of you are probably wondering when i will update the next chapter for my stories, or maybye what new stories i am writing, well i'm posting this out to inform you when so you don't have to wait!, so here are the update plans!:

Life as a vampire's mate: 1/20/13

Naruto time travel story: 1/19/13

kakashi's assistant: 1/18/13

so let me get this straight, i'm your soulmate!: sorry readers, i don't have an exact date, i have a beta reader for that story so i don't know the exact date they'll be done, sorry!, so keep on the lookout!

future new stories!

princess of the akatsuki

konoha middle school ninja academy: blackwolf0603 style!

konoha ninja sleepover

sakura uzumaki: a different begininng!

* * *

so, readers, veiwers and followers!,

get ready to veiw and read some new stories!, they are gonna be awsome!,

the one and only!

-blackwolf0603!

_-'when the wolf walks by you, you will know'_

_quote by blackwolf0603!_


	10. Sakura's last day of freedom

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up first and looked at his pink-haired mate in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on her right cheek, feeling the warmth that they emanated. Sakura stirred, leaning into her mate's hand and fluttering her eyes opened. She stared into Sasuke's coal-black eyes while he stared back into her emerald ones. Sakura then proceeded to snuggle closer to Sasuke, drinking in the warmth of his body heat.

"Good morning." Sakura said. Sasuke gave a small smile and kissed her head.

"Morning, love. Want to get some food?" He asked. Sakura nodded so they both changed to their daytime clothes and set of to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen to see everyone else including Neji and Tenten sitting there. Sasuke went to the fridge to get blood while Sakura went over to Tenten.

"Hi Tenten! How's your foot?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, the wound is gone. Neji told me vampires heal faster than humans." Tenten replied while slurping her blood.

"Hi Sakura-chan!, Sasuke-teme! Didn't see you there!" naruto said cheerfully. Hinata was silently standing by the loudmouth blonde.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about calling my mate a teme!" Sakura growled, glaring at the teen.

"Ok, ok! Sakura-chan I won't do it again!" Naruto pleaded, trying to avoid a punishment from the pinkette. "Oh yeah, Hinata-chan and I were talking about naming our baby "Ramen" if its a boy!" Naruto continued as if the previous mishap hadn't happened.

"Naruto! You will NOT name my cousin's kid after your favorite food!" Neji protested, glaring at the blonde. It seemed like everyone was getting mad at Naruto.

"Fine. I won't." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "Wait, your cousin?"

Neji nodded and said, "Yes Hinata is my cousin."

"WHAT?" everyone except Neji exclaimed.

"How is she your cousin?" Tenten asked.

"Didn't you all notice our surnames?" Neji said like it was obvious. Which it was.

"Neji Hyuuga and Hinata H-H-Hyuuga" Naruto stammered, realizing the truth.

"Come to think of it, you both have the same eye color." Ino said while Sakura nodded.

"S-so Tenten, y-you a-are actually m-my new cousin in l-law and N-Naruto is Neji's." Hinata said.

"Really?!" asked Tenten and Naruto. Hinata nodded while Neji looked like he would rather die than be cousins with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura. Isn't today... you know, that?" Ino asked suddenly. Sakura blushed a deep crimson color while Naruto snickered quietly.

"Don't worry Sakura. It's not that bad." Tenten said. Neji had his arm around her shoulder protectively. Ino then asked Neji while pointing at Tenten's swollen mid-section,

"Hey Neji. Is it gonna be a boy or girl?"

"Girl." Neji stated. All the girls squealed, but Tenten's was the loudest. So for the rest of the morning, the group chatted animatedly and drank their breakfast.

At around 11:00, the couples except Sasuke and Sakura all went somewhere. Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting in the kitchen.

"So love, what do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go to the library." Sakura said.

"Alright." Sasuke said. He stood up and offered a hand to Sakura, who took it. The walk to the library was spent in a comfortable silence. They roamed the isles of the library looking around. Sakura's mind was somewhere else, so she didn't notice Sasuke stop. She only realized it when she bumped into him.

"Oomph." She said as the breath was knocked out of her. Sasuke grabbed a book out of the shelf and walked to a couch in front of a fireplace. They sat down side-by-side with Sakura leaning against his chest. The Uchiha held the book between the two of them so Sakura could see the title. "The Full Collection of the Vampire Clans" it read. Sasuke flipped through the pages, showing the various clans such as the Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, Nara's, Hyuuga's and some other clans like the Inuzuka's and Sabakus. The two read for about an hour, then fell asleep. They were asleep for about an hour before Sasuke shook Sakura awake and they walked back to the kitchen for dinner which was the same as always: blood. The only exception was Naruto and his ramen addiction. They sat in the kitchen listening to Ino and Naruto arguing like always.

"Naruto! For the last time, no! You are not naming Hinata's and your kid 'Ramen'!" Ino huffed.

"But 'Ramen' is really cool!" Naruto protested.

"So after all this, you still want to name your child Ramen?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded vigorously. Sakura slapped her forehead and growled, "Naruto, you and Hinata have to chose a name, not just you!" Naruto studied the exasperated females in the room, then said,

"Fine. The baby won't be named Ramen."

"Thank Kami for that!" Tenten cried as Ino and Sakura agreed. Hinata remained silent. Everyone drank their blood and talked until it was 6. By that time, all the couples left to let Sasuke and Sakura have their time together. While Naruto was leaving, he said,

"Hey Sasuke. Don't make Sakura scream TOO loud. Don't want us to hear it." The others giggled and chuckled their way out the door.

"Hn, whatever. Come on Sakura" Sasuke said, sweeping a blushing Sakura off her feet and carrying her bridal style. He quickly walked to their room and placed her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance while Sasuke started to undress his distracted mate. That night was certainly memorable for the both of them.

* * *

hi everyone blackwolf0603 here!,

well first of all, i would like to say thanks to Invalid string; the new beta reader of this story now![-insert applause-], yeah this was their first chapter beta reading! [-insert applause-]. second of all, its really, bad ass snowing here in North Carolina [NC], just my mom's windsheild on her car has over a foot of snow, soooo...NO SCHOOL!, which means more time for writing!, and also...please reveiw! [-insert crazy cute puppy eyes-].

the one and only

-blackwolf0603


	11. the first day and the scare of the vampi

**Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms. She slowly turned her head to read the clock beside them. It read 12:30. They slept long due to last night's *cough* activities *cough*. She then turned her head toward her mate's face who was looking at her. Sakura was startled, so she gasped.**

**"What?" Sasuke asked, an expression of worry spreading over his face.**

**"You..*huffhuff*...scared me." Sakura said. "How long have you been awake?"**

**"Hn. A couple hours" Sasuke answered, lightly caressing Sakura's blush colored hair.**

**"So, um..." Sakura said shyly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.**

**"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Am I, you know, pregnant?" Sakura said. She said the last word barley above a whisper, the she buried her head in his bare chest, breathing in his scent, letting it wash over her senses.**

**"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied as he let go of his mate and crawled under the blanket to put his head on her abdominal section. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, then reappeared above the blanket. He pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her forehead.**

**"Yes." He whispered in her ear. After a few minutes of just laying like that, Sasuke looked back at Sakura to see her in tears.**

**"What's wrong, love?" Sasuke asked, a bit bothered by the pellucid tears that rolled down Sakura's alabaster skin.**

**"I'm ok...*sniffle*..just happy" Sakura said, about to wipe away her tears but Sasuke beat her to it. He kissed them away, them rested his forehead against hers. His hot breath fanned over her face, warming it up.**

**"Do you want to go get breakfeast?" He asked her, pulling away slightly.**

**"More like lunch!" Sakura said with a small smile on her face. She pointed at the clock that read 12:00.**

**"Anyway, do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, a smirk appearing. Sakura nodded so the couple got dressed and walked to the kitchen. They entered to see everyone starring at them without a word. The two sat on the couch as Sakura asked,**

**"What's wrong?" Their gazes were causing her to be a bit nervous as she twiddled her hands.**

**"So are you pregnant?" Ino asked in her usual brash and audacious manner, pointing at Sakura's mid-section.**

**"Yeah." Sakura said. The other girls squealed so loudly that the males all had to cover their ears. Ino was about to hug her from behind, but Sasuke got there before she did and wrapped his arms around her. He gave Ino a feral growl, his eyes flitting from Ino to Sakura.**

**"Wow! Ok, ok. I get the message! Hands off of Sakura!" Ino said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "Sheesh. Maybe you should pull that stick out of your ass!" Sasuke's eyes bleed into red as he growled louder and fiercer.**

**"Oi! Uchiha! Stop growling at my mate!" Shikamaru yelled, deciding enough was enough.**

**"I'll stop growling when your mate learns to stop touching Sakura and learns manners to tame her obscene attitude! " Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's neck softly.**

**"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, looking at his mate.**

**"Why not? I should be allowed to say whatever the hell I want and touch whomever I please!" Ino repined.**

**"You know, the Uchiha's aren't the leaders of vampires for nothing." Shikamaru replied in his habitual blasé tone.**

**"SAY WHAT?!" the girls yelled, the previous argument forgotten.**

**"Yes. The Uchiha's rule the vampire race. Sasuke is actually the prince" Neji said, pulling the brunette closer to him.**

**"W-which would m-m-make Sakura..." Hinata trailed off.**

**"The princess." Tenten finished for her.**

**"Also Sakura, after our child is born, we're going on a trip to visit my parents and your new brother-in-law." Sasuke said.**

**"Oh! I forgot to ask, but how long will we be carrying the child around?" Tenten asked.**

**"Around 3 to 4 months, dattebayo!" Naruto said. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other, their mouths hanging open like cod fish.**

**"And uh..how many are you planning on having with us?" Tenten asked, a bit scared.**

**"2." Neji said casually.**

**"4." Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura who was redder than the red on the Uchiha fan that was Sasuke's family crest.**

**"Oh no you don't Sasuke! You aren't gonna do my precious Sakura that many times!" Ino yelled.**

**"There's that attitude again. Shes my mate. Not yours." Sasuke growled. He put as much emphasis on the last two words to get his point across. Ino huffed and crossed her arms, but stayed soundless as she sat down on Shikamaru's lap.**

**After about 5 minutes, Sakura asked,**

**"Sasuke? Can I get some blood now?"**

**"Hn, sure Sakura-chan. Your going to have to drink a different way while you are carrying our child, though." Sasuke said, smirking.**

**"Your gonna feed her that way." Naruto stated.**

**"Aa." Sasuke replied.**

**"Can someone please tell me whats going on?!" Sakura yelled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.**

**"Well, by tradition, when a vampire's mate is with child, part of the time they have to drink blood fresh from them. Each clan has a certain area of the body for that. the Hyuuga's, my clan, make their mates drink from the wrist and the Uchiha's drink from the neck." Neji explained.**

**"Yeah. That's how I drink sometimes nowadays." Tenten said, nodding.**

**"So? Ready love?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She blushed several shades of pink and nodded. Sasuke turned his head to the side so Sakura had access to his neck. She scraped her fangs on his neck and bit into it. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in pain, but didn't say anything. Some blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. After a few seconds, Sasuke stopped twitching and brought one of his hands up to his mates head. Around 10 seconds later, Sakura stopped drinking. A bit of blood was splattered on the corner of her upper lip so Sasuke licked it off.**

**"Can both of you get a room so we don't have to watch!" Naruto yelled, covering Hinata's eyes and ruining the moment. Sakura sighed, but brightened immediately.**

**"Let's all go to the library!" She suggested, clapping her hands together. Having nothing better to do, they all agreed. In the library, they all went their separate ways to read, relax or whatever. Sakura and Tenten were looking through the isles with their mates trailing behind them having a glaring contest. They were having on of their, "my clan is better than yours" arguments.**

**"So Tenten. How's it going with Neji?" sakura asked as she perused the many books around her.**

**"Oh, it's good. He's protective, but I'm used to it by now." Tenten replied.**

**"Don't forget possesive! Iwonder if all male vampires like that." Sakura said, looking at an viridian green leather book.**

**"Want to give our mates a scare? I've done it before." Tenten said deviously, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.**

**"Sure! How?" Sakura asked, a grin spreading across her once calm features.**

**"We have to destract our mates and sneak away." Tenten said. The two pregnent vampires looked behind them to see their mates still having a glaring contest.**

**"I think that parts taken care of for us!" Sakura said laughing a little. Tenten signaled Sakura to follow her. They went into a vacant room to hide behind a large leather couch. There was a small crack in the doorway so they could still see.**

**"My clan is far more superior to yours, Neji!" Sasuke growled. Neji laughed and snorted,**

**"As if, Uchiha. The Hyuuga's are far more powerful with out abilities!" The two males stopped their glaring contest and looked around to find their mates, but they were nowhere in sight.**

**"Where are they?!" Sasuke and Neji yelled. The two got perturbed and changed into their vampire forms. Sasuke had dark greg wings with spikes at the end. His hair grew longer and his skin color darkened to match the ashen color as well. His eye color changed to crimson with three black tomoes as he activated his Sharingan. Neji looked the same except that his wings looked like devil wings and his Byakygan activated. You could see the veins on both sides of his eyes. They searched and searched until they came to a room. It also happened to be the same room Sakura and Tenten were hiding in. they opened the door to see a giant couch.**

**"Do you see them?" Sasuke asked Neji. Neji nodded. They both walked behind the couch and pulled their respective mate into a hug. The two males then changed back to their original forms.**

**"Why did you disappear?" Neji asked.**

**"We were trying to give you a scare..." Tenten said, melting into the warm embrace.**

**"And it worked!" Sakura finished as the two girls laughed. They looked back at their mates to see tick marks on their forehead and their eyes twitching.**

**"You mean, you hid on purpose?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth as Sakura and Tenten nodded**

**"Yes." They both said in unison.**

**"Sorry, we just wanted to give you two a scare. We were a bit bored." Tenten said. The two males dropped their angry faces and left back to the kitchen like the other 2 couples. They were all in the kitchen having dinner and this time, sakura drank regularly. Everyone was quiet until naruto said,**

**"You know guys, Hinata and I decided on a name for our kid." All the girls except Hinata stopped drinking and turned their heads toward Naruto.**

**"It better not be "Ramen", Naruto!" Sakura growled.**

**"Haha, I wish!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head while wearing a goofy, lopsided grin.**

**"Then lets hear them." Ino said, looking at her newly colored nails. They were purple with white tips.**

**"If its a bou, Haruto, and a girl, Hinako." Naruto said proudly, pulling the busty bluenette closer to him.**

**"Awww! That's so sweet!" The girls except for Hinata squealed. The couples chatted till' it was 8:00 pm then went to their rooms because Sakura and Tenten were getting tired. Sasuke and sakura had gotten dressed and climbed into bed as he pulled the silky covers over them. He looked at Sakura, who was in his arms and said,**

**"Please don't scare me like that again, love." Sakura's eyes softened as she cupped his cheek.**

**"Alright." She whispered. "But why?"**

**"There are still vampire hunters and other male vampires out there. I want you to be safe." Sasuke answered. Sakura smiled and pecked his lips before turning the lights off.**

**"Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll stay safe." She whispered. Sasuke smiled and draped his arm over her body and pulled her closer.**

**"I'll hold you to your promise." He said. But she was already fast asleep.**

* * *

**hey everyone,**

**blackwolf0603 here!, this chapter was beta readed again by invalid string, they did a good job right?**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**the one and only**

**-blackwolf0603**


	12. chapter 12

Sakura woke up to a wide-awake mate whose arms were around her waist and back; he was nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly, stifling a yawn. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Aa?" he responded, indicating that she had his attention.

"Good morning" Sakura said smiling at him. Sasuke gave her a small smile back and brushed some wayward hair from her face.

"Good morning, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's hair, hiding the blush that rapidly spread over her cheeks and nose. Just then, her stomach grumbled. "You hungry?" Sakura nodded, the blush receding. The two got dressed in their day clothes and made their way to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw everyone else peacefully drinking the blood from their glass cups and chatting. The two mates sat down on the couch as Naruto came up from behind them.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How ya doing?" He was about to pat her back until Sasuke swatted his hand away.

He snaked his arms around Sakura's waist with his eyes blending from the normal onyx to the red of the sharingan. He then growled darkly and said,

"Don't you dare touch her again! Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto nodded quickly and stepped away from the two.

"Hinata-chan!" He cried while he hugged her. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were having a chat with Neji and Tenten.

"So Tenten. Is Neji like this too?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded and said,

"Yeah he is, but for some reason, I love his protectiveness!" Then Sasuke asked,

"So Sakura-hime. You hungry"

"Yes, but I have this weird craving for tomatoes." Sakura answered. She looked quite bemused. The other 3 girls looked at Sakura in shock.

"B-but S-Sakura, you h-hate tomatoes" Hinata said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah! But Te- I mean Sasuke here loves tomatoes!" Naruto said, stopping himself before he actually said Teme.

"Well, that proves that Sasuke is the father" Sakura said rubbing her mid-section while Sasuke went to cut tomatoes. He came back later with a small plate of tomatoes. Sakura greedily grabbed the plate from his hands and started to eat them as she and her friends talked. Once she was done, Sasuke took the plate back and dropped it in the sink.

"So Sakura. Have you and Sasuke chosen some names for your kid?" Tenten asked.

"Hn, no we didn't yet." Sakura said. She put her hand over mouth and looked at her friends. They were staring at her, expressions of complete shock upon their faces.

"Why did I say 'Hn'?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Noooo! Sakura's becoming like Sasuke!" Ino whined as everyone else sweatdropped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked,

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're unemotional, cold, and you're vocabulary only consists of 'Hn' and 'Aa'! I can't believe Sakura is becoming like you!" Ino rambled as Sasuke glared at Ino. Shikamaru, wanting to avoid a conflict, said,

"Ino." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is then second time Sasuke gotten pissed at you. Can you stop? It's too troublesome." He then yawned.

Ino grumbled and nodded. The group talked until they decided to take a trip to the flower gardens.

"What are these flowers, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they looked at the different flowers.

"Those are Tiger Lily's." Sasuke replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think I could pick one? They are so pretty?" She looked up at Sasuke, her eyes wide and an innocent expression on her face. Sasuke gave her a small smile and reached over her shoulder to grab the flower she was looking at. He got down on one knee and held the flower to his mate.

"Would you, Uchiha Sakura," Sakura blushed heavily, "do me the honor of taking this flower as a symbol of my love to you?" he asked her. Sakura nodded and placed the flower in her hair.

"I would love to, Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled as they continued walking.

After the group came back from the garden, Sakura and Tenten became tired, so their mates took them back to their rooms while Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru went elsewhere.

In their room, Sakura and Sasuke changed into their sleepwear. Sasuke got under the covers and called out to Sakura to join him.

"Give me a minute!" She came out with a small vase filled with water. She placed it on the small makeup table by the window.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and took the flower from her hair and put it in the vase. She then joined Sasuke under the covers and snuggled up to him. After a few minutes of just laying there, Sasuke asked,

"You tired?" Sakura nodded, but said,

"I'm not sleeping until you do too" She then gave a huge yawn.

"Sleep" Sasuke said in a silky voice as he stroked her pink hair. Yawning once more, she fell asleep. Not soon after, Sasuke was also overcome with sleep.


	13. Kidnapped

It was any other day when Sakura woke up. Her mate was holding her gently with his arm around her waist. Sakura looked at Sasuke's sleeping face as she disentangled herself from the sleeping male vampire.

_I'll let him sleep. He really deserves it._ Sakura thought as she glanced at Sasuke. She got up from her bed to change her clothes and a few minutes later she went inside the bathroom to brush her tee- I mean fangs. While she was brushing, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She didn't even have to look to know it was Sasuke.

"Good morning!" Sakura chirped happily as her lips touched Sasuke's. When they separated, Sakura went back to brushing while Sasuke asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura rinsed her mouth and once she was done brushing she replied,

"You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb your sleep." She tilted her head cutely.

"None of your actions would disturb whatever I'm doing, Sakura." Sasuke said as he nuzzled her neck affectionately and kissed it. The two headed down to the kitchen to see only Neji and Tenten. They apparently thought they were alone and decided to have a mini make-out session.

"Can you two please not do that in front of us?" Sakura asked. Neji and Tenten looked up at Sasuke and Sakura with shocked eyes. A bright red blush spread across their faces.

"So where are the others?" Sakura asked aloud as she and Sasuke sat down.

"Oh! They decided to go swimming. I would have gone, but someone was too overprotective" Tenten said as she gave Neji a pointed look. Sakura looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please go swimming? Tenten and I will be with Shikamaru and Naruto!" she whined.

"You'd be with Naruto. That's not very reassuring." Sasuke said, running his fingers through her hair. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"But Shikamaru would be there! He makes up for Naruto's stupidity!" She huffed. Sasuke looked at Neji and slightly nodded. He sighed and said,

"Fine. You can go swimming, just call us if anything goes wrong." Sakura squealed with excitement as she kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Come on, Tennie!" she cried as she led the girl to change into swimsuits then to the pool. Meanwhile, four male vampires were wandering outside the Uchiha castle while checking out the four girls in the pool.

"What do you think guys?" Kiba asked.

"I like the one with buns." Lee said.

"Even if she's pregnant?" Kiba asked, shocked. Lee nodded.

"The child will never know." He said. Kiba laughed evilly.

"I want the shy one." Chouji said, munching quietly on a potato chip.

"I'll take pinky." Shino said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Again, even if she's pregnant?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded.

"I can always poison the child or it will never know." He replied.

"Yeah. I like the blonde anyway." Kiba said. "So what's the plan exactly?"

"We'll wait 'till their mates aren't around and snatch them away." Shino said. They returned to watching the girls. Hinata splashed Ino in the face with water as Ino splashed back. Sakura and Tenten were simply dipping their feet in the water until they felt a force pull them in. Ino and Hinata were laughing as the two pregnant vampires gasped at the cold water. Naruto tried his very hardest to contain his laughter as Shikamaru smirked. "Hey! We're gonna go get towels for you so stay here." Shikamaru and Naruto said to the girls. All the girls were talking for a few minutes, but then they were snatched away by someone unknown. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, but then were knocked unconscious. The kidnappers left. Shikamaru and Naruto then ran back inside to the pool area.

"INO!"

"HINATA!" The two male vampire looked at a table to see a note and read it:

Hello,

You may be wondering were your precious mates are. Well you don't need to worry anymore cause there ours now!

-Kidnappers

Naruto crumbled the note in his hand as he transformed. His eyes became red with cat-like pupils, a red coat surrounded him, and his fangs grew larger. Shikamaru also transformed. His hair became longer and shadows enveloped him with some swirling around him like a tornado. The ground started shaking as storm clouds covered the sun.

"TENTEN!" they could hear Neji yell.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. The ground rumbled as a giant lightning bolt hit a tree, causing it to burn with black fire. Thunder rumbled dangerously. The future king of the vampires was angry. That was never a good sign. Sasuke and Neji rushed out to the pool area fully transformed, but around Sasuke was black fire from Amaterasu and a giant sword in his hand. A pale blue wind was whipping around Neji.

"We are going to find our mates, NOW!" Sasuke growled. He lifted his sword to the sky and more lightning came down. The four rushed into the forest to find their mates.


	14. found

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru raced through the forest to find their kidnapped mates as they tracked their scent. The smell was getting fainter and fainter as rain began to fall.

"Looks like they are heading this way now!" Sasuke said as the four vampires changed direction from south to west. So far they had been following the kidnappers and their captured mates for an hour.

"Their scents are too faint now. I can't sense them!" Neji said as they stopped on the branches of some trees.

"There are only a few possible places they could be. There is the Akimichi compound, the Aburame compound, the Inuzuka compound, an abandoned warehouse, and the waterfall." Shikamaru said. He tapped his chin while the shadows surrounding him receded a bit.

"None of the compounds would let an unmated male in unless they were part of the clan." Sasuke said. "That's the way vampire clans work. They would have to be in the abandoned warehouse or the waterfall. Let's check both of the areas. Since the water fall is close by, we'll go there first." The boys nodded and ran that way.

Meanwhile the girls, as they were carried away, tried screaming through the cloths in their mouths but failed. The kidnappers, tired of the constant loud noise, knocked them out. A few ours later, the four females had woken up in what looked like an office with the paint peeling off and rotten posters. The desk in the corner had a few holes in it and the chair that sat in front of it was all but gone.

"You're sure they won't find us Lee?" a guy with fang tattoos on his cheeks asked.

"They will eventually, so we need to leave fast," the guy named Lee said. A guy with sunglasses on turned to look at the girls who were staring at them.

"Looks like our future mates are awake." He said. The four boys who were talking amongst themselves stopped and headed towards the girls, smirking.

"Hey girls! I'm Kiba. This is Lee, Shino, and Chouji" Kiba said.

"Where are we? And why did you kidnap us?" Ino yelled. Her hands were tightly bound behind her back and attached to a wall, as were all the other girls. Kiba chuckled and said,

"You girls are going to be our mates whether you like it or not!" The girls gave a feral growl as they glared at their kidnappers.

Seeing as though all the other girls were scared, Hinata gathered up the courage to say,

"Let us go! W-we already have m-mates!"

"Well, your "mates" are never gonna find you so might as well give up." Chouji said while shrugging and popping a potato chip in his mouth. Kiba glared at Chouji.

"Chouji! They can smell the potato chips!" He yelled.

"Sakura!"

"Tenten!"

"Hinata!"

"Ino!" The yells were deafening as Kiba his Chouji. The girls' real mates burst through the doors. They glanced at their mates, making sure they were unharmed and okay before turning back to the other boys.

"There'll be hell to pay now!" Sasuke growled while glaring at the kidnappers. He launched himself at the nearest vampire, who happened to be Shino while Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru followed suit. While the unmated vampires were powerful, they were no match for Sasuke and his group and were quickly taken over. All Sasuke had to do was use Amaterasu, or black fire on Shino and he fell to the ground unconscious. Shikamaru used his shadows to bind Kiba and throw him against a wall making the building shake. It also caused the girls to shriek. Neji used 64-palms to make Lee get knocked out and Naruto used rasengan on Chouji to push him against the wall and hit his head. They then turned to their mates to hug, kiss, and make sure they were okay. They turned around to bind the defeated boys, but there was no one there.

"Damn it! They got away!" Sasuke cursed. Sakura caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. You defeated them and we're safe. Thank you." She kissed him fervently.

"Let's go home then. You won't be getting out of our sights anytime soon." Naruto said. They four boys picked up their mates bridal style and carried them back to the Uchiha castle.

"We will come back for you, girls. You will be ours!" Kiba cursed as he and his friends limped away.


	15. Ice cream and Fan girls

"It's nice to be back." Sakura said as she stretched her arms in the air. She lay down on the plush velvet couch. The group had just gotten back from rescuing the girls from the vampire kidnappers and they were hungry.

"I'm going to get blood." Naruto said, standing up. "Anyone want any?" Everyone raised his or her hand. Quickly running to the kitchen, Naruto raced back with glasses of blood balanced precariously on his arms. Shikamaru rose to help him before he spilled everything.

"You're going to spill it all." Sasuke snorted as the glasses teetered.

"Am not!" Naruto snapped back.

"Sure, Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura pointedly ignored Naruto's name for her mate because he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The girls turned their attention to a few magazines that lay strewn on top of the coffee table.

"Look at this girl's hair!" Ino cried, pointing at a girl with blue hair. It was pulled into a bun with strands framing her narrow face. A blue paper flower also rested on her head by the bun. Amber eyes gazed at a spot far away and she had a silver labret piercing. "This style would look so hot on you, Sakura!" Blushing, Sakura flipped the page to another woman who wore a black qipao dress with a white swirl at the bottom. Her hair was also in a bun with strands framing her narrow face.

"Tenten, have you ever tried a qipao dress?" Sakura asked, grinning. Tenten shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure Neji would like to see me in one." She gave a breezy laugh. While Ino, Tenten, and Hinata continued to flip through the magazine; Sakura began counting on her fingers.

"Hey forehead, what are you doing?" Ino asked. Grinning, Sakura squealed,

"I seems like tonight is your night Ino-pig!" Blushing furiously, Ino yelled,

"W-what?!"

"Tonight is your night with Shikamaru. Be glad I reminded you in case you two forgot." Sakura said smirking.

"Yeah thanks. It was too big of a drag to remember anyways. Let's go Ino." Shikamaru said as he swept Ino off her feet, carrying her bridle style.

"Good luck Ino-pig!"

"Yeah Ino, it ain't that bad" Ino heard Sakura and Tenten yell as she and Shikamaru left the kitchen. Sakura turned to Sasuke and sidled up to him.

"I don't want to be here when they do that, so can we all go out for some ice cream or something?" she asked, batting her eyelids. Sasuke turned his head, a deep red blush spreading across the back of his neck.

"I don't like ice cream." He said adamantly.

"So?" Sakura said. "You don't have to eat anything. I'm pregnant, remember? I'm craving ice cream and I think that Tenten and I would want some since we had all that stress along with our babies." Tenten nodded, and cuddled closer to Neji.

"Hinata-chan and I are going to go see a movie, we don't want ice cream." Naruto announced, pulling his mate with him. "Bye!" Neji glared after him.

"Don't try anything, Naruto!" He yelled. "I guess we could go get ice cream." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not eating anything." He said. Sakura smiled, pure glee spreading across her features.

"That's okay, Sasuke-kun! I'll eat enough for the both of us!" Sighing, the four stood up and drove to the ice cream parlor.

"I'll have a two scoop bowl, one strawberry and one chocolate!" Sakura said.

"I'll have a double scoop cone, two pistachio." Tenten said. "Want anything Neji-kun?" Neji shook his head. The boys paid as the girls grabbed their ice cream and headed to a seat in the corner of the parlor. After a few minutes, loud and obnoxious voices filled the room. They sounded eerily familiar.

"I wonder where my Sasuke-kun went." Said the first voice. "He hasn't been in school for over two months."

"I don't know. Maybe he took care of those annoying girls." Said the second voice. There was a silence and they laughed.

"Probably!" The first voice said again. Those voices, Sakura shuddered. They were unmistakable. Peering over Sasuke's shoulder, she saw the sight she never wanted to see ever. A girl with black hair, half choppy and half sleek, and another girl with short brown hair and a green bandana around her neck were standing in the front of the shop.

"Manami and Matsuri." She hissed, clenching her spoon so tight that her knuckles turned white. Sasuke glanced back and cursed.

"Great." He dug his head on the table, hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Manami yelled. Damn. She noticed. "Where have you been!" She ran forward, but stopped when she saw Tenten and Sakura with swollen midsections.

"Ewww, pregnant teens!" Matsuri yelled. "You got them pregnant, didn't you!" Sasuke glared at them.

"So what if we did?" He asked icily. Manami pouted and said,

"You were supposed to get _me _pregnant!" Matsuri crossed her arms.

"And me!" she added. "You were supposed to get us _both _pregnant." Sasuke growled and stood up.

"Come on, Sakura, Neji, Tenten. Let's find a hotel to stay at. I think the garbage is starting to smell." Giggling, Sakura threw out her cup and held hands with her mate.

"Bye, trash!" She called as they left the parlor. "That wasn't so bad, Sasuke-kun." Sakura added after they were in a taxi. Sasuke shook his head.

"It was terrible. Now everyone's going to know that you are pregnant with _my _child at school. I don't need rumors surrounding me _or _you." He said. Sakura smiled and patted his arm.

"It's okay. We won't be going back anyway." She said. Shrugging, Sasuke said to the cabbie,

"The best hotel in town, please." The cab zoomed off with the four vampires in the backseat. Back at the parlor, Manami and Matsuri began conversing.

"Oh, the whole school will enjoy _this _little piece of information." Manami said, a devious smirk crossing her face.

"They definitely will." Matsuri agreed.


	16. Meeting the Akatsuki

Everyone was in the kitchen drinking their breakfast and talking to one another. The boys were engaged in a conversation about a multitude of things: sports, their clans, their girls, etc…

The girls were talking about beauty supplies, clothes, their boys, and Ino. Three nights ago, Ino broke the news to everyone that she was pregnant. As you could imagine, everyone was more than overjoyed.

"By the way everyone, my brother and the Akatsuki are coming over here later." Sasuke said.

"Who's the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, cocking her head.

"They are a group of vampires who capture and turn in stray vampires as well as those who have committed crimes ranging from stealing to more heinous things." Neji said.

"Like the police?" Tenten asked as Neji nodded.

"What are they like?" Ino asked from her spot nestled in Shikamaru's protective embrace.

"Well there's Itachi who is my brother and the leader of the group, Pein who is second in command, Konan the only girl-" Sasuke was saying but was cut off when Ino shrieked, "Hold on did you say Konan, the model in that magazine!"

"Yes. Anyways, there is Kakuzu who is obsessed with money; Hidan who I rather not let you meet - he has the most colorful mouth - then there is Kisame. He looks like a shark; Sasori, he likes puppets; Deidara, he likes bombs and explosions and also argues a lot with Sasori on 'art'; Zetsu, he is split personality and has a plant-like appearance; then last is Tobi who is like a 5 year old that is high on sugar 24/7." Sasuke said. Sakura chuckled lightly and thought, "Wow. They sound like a handful."

"T-True b-but it w-would still be n-nice to meet them." Hinata stuttered as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Aw, Hinata-chan your so nice!" Naruto said as he hugged her. Hinata was still not used to Naruto's constant displays of affection so she turned a bright red.

"Naruto." Neji growled. "Let my cousin go before she suffocates!" Naruto released Hinata slightly whilst mumbling quietly about "stupid Hyuuga's except for Hinata-chan".

"Oi! Is anyone going to let us in, un!" someone yelled from behind the door.

"Let hell begin." Sasuke mumbled as he walked to the front door.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

A few minutes later, ten people entered the kitchen. They were wearing black cloaks embroidered with red clouds.

"Hello little brother." a man acknowledged, walking towards Sasuke. His long raven colored hair was tied together in a low ponytail and his charcoal eyes held a tint of blood red.

"Hello Itachi. Long time no see." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Sakura, this is my brother Itachi." Sasuke said to Sakura. Standing up, the pinkette walked to her mate's side.

"Hi. My name's Sakura." she greeted him with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Sakura. You must be my otouto's mate. It's nice to meet you too." Itachi replied with a smirk. The Akatsuki crowded around the girls as Itachi introduced them. "This is Pein and that's Konan." Itachi said. The girls studied the two. Pein had spikey orange hair and light purple eyes with ripples in them. Konan had short blue hair in a bun with a paper flower in it.

"Oh my gosh! Your from the magazine!" Ino gasped as she looked at Konan with admiration

"Yes. That would be me." Konan replied with a kind smile gracing her regal features. "It is so nice meeting girls again. It's been a while since I've been with one. Spending time with those fools," she pointed to the Akatsuki, "really gets to your head." She went to stand with Pein as two new men walked up.

"This is Kakuzu and Hidan" Itachi said. The first man had tan skin and dark hunter green eyes. A mask covered the lower half of his face. The second man had slicked back silver hair, magenta eyes, and a red triple-bladed scythe strapped to his back.

"Nice to meet you." Kakuzu said plainly before walking away while counting his money.

"Oh don't listen to that bastard! The only thing he cares about is his damn money!" Hidan said as he also walked away while mumbling a few very colorful words.

"I'm Sasori and this is Deidara." A red-haired man with chestnut brown eyes said. He looked very bored. The other man had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with slate blue eyes. He looked suspiciously like a woman.

"Um, are you a guy or a girl?" Ino asked. Deidara looked about ready to explode.

"Haha, I told you that you looked like a girl, bitch!" Hidan called.

"Shut up old man, un!" Deidara yelled then turned to the girls. "For the record I'm a guy, yeah!" Deidara explained.

"U-Um s-sorry about that" Hinata apologized, a blush spreading across her face from embarrassment. Sakura studied Sasori with a keen eye.

"I already introduced myself, but I'll do it again. I'm Sasori and I like puppets." He said, shifting around.

"You mean dolls, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked his partner as he smirked.

"They are not dolls, brat! They are art, but you wouldn't know that!" Sasori cried vehemently as the two walked away. Next were Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi together.

"Hey girls, name's Kisame" Kisame was very tall and had blue skin and spiky blue hair.

"Hello. **We are Zetsu**" Zetsu was half black and half white as well as having a Venus Flytrap for a body. The girls felt shivers run down their spines. A man with spiky black hair and an orange mask that looked like a lollipop lunged forward.

"Hello! Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" he cried, hugging them. While Tobi was a very happy man, the girls all thought one thing: _What. The. Hell._

"Anyway, Otouto, may I speak to you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded and kissed Sakura.

"Stay here, Sakura." The pinkette nodded and went to talk to Kisame, who seemed the most approachable of the group. Sasuke followed his older brother to the kitchen. Turning abruptly, Itachi cast a critical eye on his younger brother.

"Tell me about the males that captured your mates." Itachi said, an air of professionalism now surrounding the elder vampire. Sasuke had the same tone about him as well.

"There were four of them. One had spiky brown hair and two fang tattoos on his cheeks-"

"Telltale signs of an Inuzuka." Itachi interrupted. Sasuke glared at him and continued, "The second one wore a large trench coat and had sunglasses on. The third had this ugly, ugly bowl cut and was wearing a green jumpsuit and the fourth one was fat with spiral tattoos on his cheeks."

"You have an Inuzuka, an Aburame, and an Akimichi on your hands. I don't quite know who the bowl cut person is." Itachi said. "Do you know their names?" Sasuke frowned.

"No, only what they looked like." He said. A girl with pink hair peeked out from behind the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, but I know their names." Sakura said shyly, looking down. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, but she could offer up valuable information. Itachi beckoned her forward and she went to stand close to Sasuke.

"What are their names, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Um, the one with the red lines on his face said that their names were Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Chouji." She explained, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Do you know which ones the names belonged to?" Sasuke asked, hugging her closely.

"The one with the lines on his face is Kiba and the fat one is Chouji. I don't know who the other two are." Sakura replied. She then dug her face into Sasuke's shirt and inhaled deeply. She liked his smell.

"I can deduce that Shino is the Aburame and Lee is the other unknown." Itachi said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, becoming more and more awed by the elder Uchiha standing in front of her.

"Shibi and Shinju Aburame wanted to name their son Shino." Itachi replied simply. Nodding once to imply that she understood, Sakura left to go talk to Ino, who was happily chatting away with Konan. Sasuke looked at his brother and asked,

"So what do you plan to do?" Itachi clenched his fist, a resilient look appearing in his deep charcoal irises.

"I plan to find them and bring them to justice." He said proudly. Sasuke nodded once.

"I'll leave it to you then, Nii-san." He responded, ending the conversation. He went to go sit with his mate, leaving Itachi in the kitchen to brood over his promise.


	17. Captured!

The Akatsuki chased after the four vampires that had kidnapped Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru's mates. Kiba, Lee, Chouji and Shino ran in front of the Akatsuki and stopped ahead when they thought the group had lost their trail, but luck ran out for the kidnappers and they were found shortly after they stopped.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi and Rock Lee, we, the Akatsuki, are here to bring you to justice for the kidnapping of Sakura Uchiha, Tenten Hyuuga, Hinata Uzumaki, and Ino Nara!" Itachi said to the kidnappers,

"Why should we have to be brought to justice when they're _our _mates?" Kiba roared as he and the other 3 got into fighting positions.

"Pein and Konan, take Chouji. Sasori and Deidara, take Shino. Kakuzu, Hidan and Tobi, you will take Lee and Kisame and I will take Kiba, and remember no killing" Itachi said as the Akatsuki split up to fight. The fighting was not too eventful; the boys were knocked out within minutes for the Akatsuki were truly superior to many and most vampires. They were then taken to Uchiha mansion where they would have to face four angry vampires.

"So you were the ones who kidnapped our mates, huh?" Sasuke growled to the kidnappers whose hands were tied behind their backs. They were on their knees.

"Yeah, so what?" Kiba asked, a certain fire in his eyes. He glared at Sasuke. The said Uchiha slapped him across the face.

"You know who I am and yet you dare say that!" Sasuke roared.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Kiba replied.

"You will be sent to my parents and they will choose your punishment." Sasuke said, attempting to get his temper under control.

"And to make it worse, the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki and Nara's will most likely be enemies to your families." Neji said with his arms crossed as he stared down at the kidnappers.

"Whatever. We can't help that those girls were our true mates." Kiba said. The Hyuuga punched him in the eye.

"We shouldn't have taken them, Kiba." Shino spat. "They were too much trouble." Naruto held him up by the collar.

"Too much trouble? I'll show you too much trouble!"

"Naruto! Put him down!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto growled, his flickered red for a moment before he dropped him unceremoniously on his butt.

"It's too troublesome trying to get information out of them. Let's just send them to the King and Queen." Shikamaru said, lounging against the far wall of the small room.

"Deidara and Sasori, you go ahead and warn my parents. Kisame, Pein, Konan, and I will take them." Itachi commanded. The blonde and redhead nodded once before disappearing quickly. Itachi and the three chosen members hefted the four prisoners before running out after them.

"Now that all of that nonsense is done, we can relax." Sasuke said as he and the three other boys walked back into the room where their mates sat. Sakura rose to hug Sasuke and kiss him on the cheek. Her swollen belly made it hard, though.

"That was q-quite a lot in such a s-short time." Hinata stuttered. She sat snuggled on Naruto's lap.

"Akatsuki seemed to be quite the handful, especially Tobi" Ino pointed out. "But he was fun."

"Is he mental or something?" Tenten asked as the guys shrugged.

"We don't really know." Naruto said.

"K-Kisame was really n-nice." Hinata said suddenly.

"He called me pinky." Sakura pouted.

"Though they can't compare to our guys!" Ino said as she hugged Shikamaru.

"Got that right!" Tenten said putting her arms around Neji's neck and the others doing the same. They all went to bed with no worries on their mind and bellies full of blood. Sakura couldn't sleep, so she went downstairs to find some water. Sitting at the counter was a familiar raven-haired man.

"What are you doing up, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, walking over to him. Sasuke looked Sakura in the eyes.

"I should be asking you that. You're pregnant so you should rest." He replied. Sakura smiled wearily.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get some water." She explained. Sasuke kissed her before rising. Sakura suddenly looked at her hands.

"What is it, love?" he asked her.

"When will I, you know, deliver?" She asked, a blush spreading across her face. Sasuke chuckled and hugged her.

"Soon, I hope." He said.


	18. Hunters and the Uchihas'

**"Hinata-chan's pregnant!" a loud an boisterous blonde cried as he entered the kitchen. He beamed at his mate who followed nervously behind. **

**"That's the only thing that happened over the past few days." Sakura grumbled, aiming a slight glare at Sasuke. He shrugged nonchalantly. **

**"I'm not about to let you get captured again. You're safety is top priority." He replied. Sakura sighed in response and sipped her blood. **

**"So Sakura, do you know your child's gender yet?" Tenten asked, attempting to make small-talk in the now quiet kitchen. Sakura nodded and smiled. She opened her mouth to reply as Sasuke interrupted her. **

**"It's going to be a boy" Sakura narrowed her eyes, but said, "What Sasuke said." Turning to him, she said, "We'll talk later." Sasuke raised a black eyebrow as Sakura leaned into his side, her glass drained. Tenten grinned broadly. **

**"Hey Sakura who knows, maybe our kid will end up together!" As Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement, Sasuke and Neji looked like they would rather get staked through the heart before they would have their kids together. **

**"Shika and I are having a boy too!" Ino squealed. **

**"What about you?" Hinata looked shocked. **

**"Me?" she squeaked. The girls Nodded. The pale, lavender-eyed girl looked at her fingers, a blush spreading across her face. She was shy, almost painfully so. **

**"U-um, N-naruto-kun said I'm h-having t-twin boys." **

**"How do you know?" Sakura asked, realizing that Hinata is barely a week along. **

**"Naruto is able to sense anything living." Sasuke answered for her. "Emotions, feelings, life forces."**

**"That's fantastic!" Ino congratulated. "We're so happy for you!" It was true. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all radiated happiness and confidence - something Hinata wished she had. **

**"Dobe, when the girls said go easy on Hinata, they meant it." Sasuke said to the goofy blonde vampire. Naruto scratched the back of his head. **

**"Think about it Sasuke-teme! Now our kids will be best friends!" Sakura didn't do anything because she realized all efforts to get Naruto to stop calling Sasuke a teme were fruitless. A deep frown marred Sasuke's regal features. **

**"That is definitely NOT an option."**

**"Oh, come on Sasuke!" Naruto protested. **

**"Naruto, will you quit your yapping?It's really annoying and a pain to deal with." Shikamaru complained. Naruto folded his arms, but stayed quiet. A silence filled the room; it was not uncomfortable, but it wasn't familiar either. It was silence in it's purest form.**

* * *

**At a distance from the mansion, three vampire hunters hid among the trees. They planned to exterminate the six vampires that lived there. Specifically the Prince and his mate. **

**"Does everyone understand the plan? Remember: Lord Danzo does not accept failure." the hunter wearing a Hawk mask said emotionlessly as his two comrades nodded. "Alright, move out!" They spread out to different areas of the grounds in hopes of actually locating the vampires.**

* * *

**"Everyone! Do you smell that?" Sasuke asked, worry flaring up within him. **

**"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked warily, clutching his arm tightly. **

**"Hunters are outside the mansion. What should we do?" Neji asked, standing up. **

**"We should probably evacuate to each of our family's houses. They wouldn't be stupid enough to follow us to a home full of vampires." Shikamaru said after a few minutes of using his intelligent mind to think of a plan. The males of the group nodded as they let their mates say goodbye to each other. After, they left the chateau and traveled to their families' manors.**

**"So Sasuke-kun, where are we going exactly?" The round pinkette asked. **

**"To my family's main house." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded as he then narrowed his eyes at the human scent the smelled. **

**"Sakura, I am going to speed up." Sasuke said. Sakura clutched his body tightly as he rushed through the forest, thee trees all becoming blobs.**

* * *

**A blonde vampire carried his white-eyed mate bridal style as he jumped through the trees of a forest expanse that was not far from his family's manor. Naruto talked non-stop about his parents and how much they would like her. **

**"My mother is really nice. Whenever I was home, she would make ramen for me. Before I met you, she would talk about how she wished to meet my mate. I have a feeling my parents are going to like you!" Naruto said as Hinata listened quietly,**

**"N-naruto what about y-your father?" Hinata asked in curiosity. **

**"Oh yeah, my father is awesome! He taught me how to fight and use my powers, although mom taught me the finer points. I really look like him a lot, but my personality is definitely mom's." the blonde explained. He then talked about the manor, how it was surrounded by trees, and how it had a garden which his mom decorated and grew the plants. Then Naruto smelled the air around him and, like Sasuke, found a human scent. "Hey Hinata-chan, I need to speed up!" Naruto said as they continued through the forest.**

* * *

**An hour and a half later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the main Uchiha manor. At the huge silver gates guards greeted the two and escorted them inside before the hunter could reach them. A few minutes later, the two were in front of the doors that led to a room where Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha sat. The two entered the room as Sasuke's parents stared at Sakura. She shrunk back, not being used to the scrutinizing eye of Fugaku. **

**"Hello father, mother." Sasuke greeted cooly. **

**"Hello Sasuke, welcome back. I got your letter, so what's the situation?" Fugaku asked his son. **

**"A while ago at the small house we were staying at, I smelled the scent of a hunter. Three of them to be exact." Sasuke explained. Mikoto gasped. **

**"Probably one of Danzo's men." Fugaku answered bitterly as Mikoto stood up and walked towards her son. **

**"It's been a while, I've missed you Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto said as she hugged him. He returned the hug. Mikoto then looked behind her son and at the pink-haired girl. **

**"Who's this?" She asked with a smile. **

**"Mother, this is Sakura, my mate" Sasuke answered, as Mikoto walked up to her new daughter-in-law. **

**"Sakura, welcome to the family, so...when will I be expecting grandchildren?" Mikoto asked with a wink. **

**"Actually mother, Sakura is already pregnant." Sasuke stated. **

**"When's she due?" Mikoto asked, sizing Sakura's stomach up. **

**"Soon." He answered. Mikoto turned to her husband. **

**"Fugaku! Get over here so you can meet our new daughter!" she cried. Fugaku rose and walked briskly to his wife's side. **

**"Sakura was it? Welcome to the family. I hope you find the manor to your liking." Fugaku said in his baritone voice. **

**"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." Sakura said as she bowed. **

**"You don't need to call me 'Uchiha-sama'. Fugaku will do just fine." He stated with a slight raise of his head. **

**"Sasuke-chan, why don't you show Sakura around?" Mikoto suggested as Sasuke nodded. He laced his fingers with Sakura's and he led her through the house.**

* * *

**"This, Sakura, is the garden; my mother's favorite spot." Sasuke said as he led his mate to the front of the garden. **

**"Oh my, Sasuke this is beautiful!" Sakura cried, looking at all the foliage that surrounded them. In the garden was a rather large pond that was filled with koi fish. Rivers flowed to a slightly smaller pond and above the smallest river was a sturdy bridge. Around were garden beds of flowers of different kinds, the most prominent being blood red roses. After 15 minutes, the two headed to Sasuke's room. As they entered, Sakura looked around closely. The walls were painted in a shade of dark blue with the Uchiha crest on the ceiling. The bed had white sheets and crimson red blanket with that also had the Uchiwa fan. On each side of the bed were grey night tables and to the left was a large closet. To the right was a large bathroom, covered floor-to-ceiling in marble. Two giant windows sat overlooking a balcony and a large double door led out to the veranda. **

**"Come love, let's rest for a bit." Sasuke beckoned Sakura to the inviting bed. The two slipped their shoes off and crawled under the covers were they cuddled together. Sasuke had an arm around her lower back and the other hand had its fingers combing through Sakura's pink hair. Said pinkette had her head resting delicately on Sasuke's chest with her swollen belly brushing his thighs. The two, after quite some time, were overcome by sleep and succumbed to the sweet dreams it brought.**


	19. AN

Hey everyone!,

I am sad to say that for 1 week all my stories will be on hold, you see I will be staying at a overnight camp that my mom signed me up for and I don't even want to go!, I have looked around and its like a hell on earth!; no internet!, no cellphones!, no junk food, no tv and bed time is at 10pm!,

but the saddest for me is that I won't be able to write for all of you :(,

so yes I am VERY SORRY!,

P.S. wish me luck!

with love,

-Blackwolf0603


	20. The Uzumakis' and baby clothes shopping!

Hey everyone!,

Well just to let you know then next chapter is the last then I will be creating a sequel, ah! I am SO EXCITED! so yeah enjoy the chapter and remember:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the NARUTO characters!, I only own this story and the OC's I create!**

* * *

"Hurry up Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand and practically dragged her down the hall.

"S-sorry Naruto, I'm just a bit t-tired" Hinata replied as she walked a little faster. A few minutes later, the two entered a large and grandly decorated room as Naruto yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A red-haired woman with striking blue-violet eyes grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto! How could you leave us without consulting with your father and me! You better have a good reason or I'll-" Kushina shook her son until she caught sight of Hinata. The lavender-eyed girl stood shyly watching the scene unfold. "Oh hello there. I'm Naruto's mother Kushina. What's your name?" Kushina asked sweetly as she dropped her son on the floor. He writhed around, moaning painfully while the two women chatted.

"M-my name is-" Hinata started but was cut off by her mate, who appeared right next to her.

"This is my Hinata-cha-" Naruto said. Kushina interrupted him with a hard bonk on the top of his head.

"Are you an idiot? Never interrupt a women!" Kushina yelled. A deep voice chuckled from behind the overzealous woman.

"Kushina-chan, do you really have to beat up your only son? And in front of company, no less?" They all looked behind them to see a man with blonde spikey hair that was a little longer than Naruto's and crystal blue eyes. To Hinata, it looked like an older version of Naruto.

"Of course not! The baka had the balls to go off without telling us so I was punishing him!" Kushina said as she dropped her son on the ground and walked back to her mate's side. She turned back to Hinata and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, 'ttebane. I get riled up easily. What was your name again?"

"M-my name i-is Hinata" The girl replied. Naruto hopped up from the ground and smiled brightly.

"You're going to love her mom, dattebayo!" he cried. Hinata noted Naruto and Kushina's similar patterns of speech and personalities. The older blonde man cleared his throat.

"My name is Minato. I'm Naruto's father. You must be Naruto's mate. " Hinata nodded as Kushina walked over to Hinata and said, "It's going to be nice to finally have a daughter. Welcome to the family, Hinata." Kushina drew Hinata into a tight hug before letting her go back to her mate. "So when should I be expecting grandkids?" Kushina asked with a devilish smirk. Hinata blushed at the topic as Naruto answered, "Hinata is pregnant with twins!" he said with a smile. Kushina hugged Minato exclaiming, "You hear that Minato? We're gonna have grandkids soon 'ttebane!"

"Yes, Kushina-chan. I heard" Minato said as he smiled gently.

"Oh Hinata you must be tired, carrying twins and all. Naruto, take her to your room." Kushina ordered as Naruto nodded and led Hinata out of the room but not without saying, "See you later mom and dad!" Naruto led her up to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

-X-

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura got up at 8 am since Fugaku and Mikoto called them to breakfast. The two changed and headed downstairs. Sasuke took a seat across from his mother and Sakura sat next to him.

"So Sakura, did you have a good rest?" Mikoto asked her daughter-in-law.

"Oh yes, and by the way, the garden outside is beautiful!" Sakura commented with a content smile on.

"Why thank you! I adore that garden so I try to keep it in the best condition. Kushina-chan once told me that I killed any plant I touched. Showed her wrong!" Mikoto said smiling brightly.

"Sasuke, how many children are you planning to have with Sakura?" Fugaku decided to ask as Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked at his mate's actions and answered, "We haven't exactly talked about that, but if it matters, our current child will be a boy" Mikoto gave a wide smile and said, "Well we all know what this calls for!" Everyone gave a questioning look to the Uchiha matriarch. She wore a bright smile, but her dark eyes conveyed a sliver of a smirk. "Shopping! Now come on Sakura-chan! Let's go."

"No!" Fugaku and Sasuke protested.

"Oh, will you two let me finish! I meant we would order from a magazine!" Mikoto explained, exasperated. Sasuke and Fugaku merely grunted in response, but Sakura could tell Sasuke was relieved. Mikoto then lead Sakura to her room.

"Take a seat, dear." Mikoto patted on the blue velvet seat next to her. The two sat on a surprisingly comfortable love seat covered in navy blue velvet and outlined in gold silk. "Ok, let's get to work Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed as she and Sakura each grabbed a magazine. In less then a minute, the two were deep in conversation about items in the magazine.

"Oh Sakura-chan, look at this cute one!" Mikoto squealed.

"What about this one Mikoto?" Sakura asked.

"Aww! That one is so cute!" Mikoto pointed excitedly to a page in the magazine.

"I think dark blue would be a better color than red" Sakura replied. Outside, Fugaku and Sasuke listened intently at the female's chat. They deduced that they had gone from talking about clothes to cribs.

"What do you think Sakura-chan, oak or maple?"

"I think maple. It's a lighter color"

"Yes me too. So what about the sheets?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think maybe light blue?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think. I mean, everything here is already blue or red. What about yellow?" As the father and son listened, Itachi along with his mate at his walked down the hall but stopped to give his father and little brother a questioning look.

"Father, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Itachi asked, scratching his head.

"Listening to mother and Sakura talk about baby clothes and cribs." Sasuke replied evenly.

"Ita-kun! I want to meet my new sister!" Itachi's mate Sayuri said. Itachi looked at his mate as she sighed and said, "Fine, go ahead" Sayuri smiled as she hugged her mate and entered the room of "shopping" women.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Itachi said as he leaned against the wall

"Yes" Fugaku and Sasuke answered as the three males sighed.

"Mikoto, what about-" Sakura started but stopped as she heard the door open to see a women looking around 18 years old with between mid-back to waist length lilac hair and bright sky blue eyes,

"Oh hello Sayuri-chan!" Mikoto addressed the woman. Sayuri smiled back then walked to Sakura.

"So you're the girl Sasuke has been talking all about, huh? It's nice to meet my new sister! My name is Sayuri and I am Itachi's mate." Sayuri introduced herself. Sakura smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sakura." Sayuri smiled and turned her attention to the magazines.

"So your "shopping" for baby stuff?" Sayuri asked as Sakura and Mikoto nodded. "Mind if I help?" Sayuri asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Mikoto and Sakura said as they nodded. Sakura scooted so Sayuri could fit in next to her.

"I haven't done this since I was pregnant with Satoshi." Sayuri commented off-handedly as she picked up a magazine.

"Who?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Satoshi is my son. He is almost 1 but since Itachi and I are busy most of the day, some sitters are with him in the nursery." Sayuri answered as Sakura nodded. They then proceeded with "shopping". 3 hours later, it was about 1 pm in the afternoon and the three women decided to stop for a while with "shopping". They had chosen out 27 items so far with making their budget $1,500 even though the Uchiha had a lot more. So far, they had spent $500. The 3 walked out of the room to see their respected mates asleep on the floor.

"Oh great! We leave them for a while and they fall asleep!" Sakura exclaimed but even with the loudness of the statement they still didn't wake up.

"I think I have a blow horn in my room." Mikoto said as she re-entered her room and came out with a blow horn and earplugs in her hand. She gave a pair to each woman in the hall including her self and after the plugs were inserted Mikoto pressed the horn. A loud buzz filled the hall and the men jumped up in the air, yelping on their way up.

"What was that for mom!" Sasuke exclaimed as Mikoto, Sayuri, and Sakura took out their earplugs.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Mikoto complained.

"So are you done?" Fugaku asked, tapping his foot.

"Yes...for now." Mikoto answered cryptically. The men sighed as Mikoto laughed.

"Hey Sasuke, can we go back to your room? I am a little tired." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded as he came to her side and left the hall. The others also went back to their respective rooms.

"So, did you find anything interesting in those magazines?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to Sakura on the edge of the bed.

"Oh yes! Especially the clothes! Most of them were cute!" Sakura answered as Sasuke then moved to sit behind his mate. He then circled his arms around her and rubbed his head against her neck and cheek like a cat does to their owner's leg.

"I am glad you are happy." Sasuke whispered against Sakura's ear as Sakura blushed. She blushed even more when Sasuke lightly nipped at her neck with his fangs. Sakura lightly moaned as she then asked, "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" After a few minutes, Sasuke replied, "Well in vampire terms this is considered play." Sasuke then tugged on her ear as Sakura gasped. Sasuke then placed his hand on her stomach. Sakura sighed happily.

"I can't wait till I give birth," she said. Freezing, Sakura gasped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"The baby is kicking!" Sakura said joyfully as Sasuke softly smiled. "Speaking of the baby, what will we name him?"

"I don't know, any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmmm..." Sasuke and Sakura sat, thinking for a while.

"I got it! What about Ryuunosuke?" Sakura cried.

"Ryuunosuke. I like it. Ryuunosuke." Sasuke said, trying out the baby's name. "Come on love, you need to rest" He drew his mate onto the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke went to bed dreaming of cherry blossoms and little dragons.


	21. Happily ever after! - last chapter!

**Hey everyone!,**

**so this is the last** chapter  of this story!,**now don't start crying because i'm going to be doing a sequel!,**

**I will be having the same beta reader so i won't be looking, the sequel will be called "Vampire ever after", i will create the story when i send the first chapter to the beat reader and get it back, and the names for the name contest will also be announced in the first chapter of the sequel, also i know the first few chapters i had done a very crappy job on so while the sequel is going on i will redo them,**

**It was great writing this for you! and i hope you enjoy any of my other stories or future stories!**

**-Blackwolf0603**

* * *

2 months later

"Neji?" Tenten asked as she lay against her mate's chest. The two sat on a couch and watched TV.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji replied as one of his arms that embraced Tenten lightly traced the Hyuuga insignia on her pregnant stomach.

"When am I gonna give birth to this kid? I love her, but I hate lugging around all this weight!" Tenten cried.

"I'd say very soon. I'm not sure, though. Sometime this week or next week, I suppose." Neji said as Tenten squealed in delight.

"I can't wait!" Tenten said as she hugged Neji tightly. After a couple hours of watching TV and talking, Tenten decided to get some blood to drink from the kitchen. She stood up shakily and headed to the room. Some time passed when Neji heard a loud scream. "NEJI!" The Hyuuga jumped up from his seat and raced to the kitchen to see his mate leaning against the counter and holding her stomach. In seconds, Neji was by her side. "N-Neji, I think *huff* the baby is coming!" Tenten yelled as she breathed in and out heavily. Neji's eyes widened as he lifted Tenten into his arms bridal style and rushed through the halls and to the Hyuuga medical clinic of the manor.

"Master Neji, is everything alright?" a medic asked.

"Tenten has gone into labor." Neji said breathlessly as the medic lead them to a room that was well prepared for Tenten giving birth while Neji placed her softly on the bed. Tenten groaned in pain while sweat dribbled down her face.

"N-Neji? Please stay, I need you!" Tenten cried, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm not going anywhere." Neji replied as he softly kissed her on the forehead. A half an hour later a doctor came in to help with the birth.

"Ok Tenten, I need you to push!" the doctor encouraged as Tenten nodded she screwed her eyes shut tightly and pushed.

"Again!" the doctor called as Tenten complied.

"Tenten sweetheart, you can do it!" Neji said as Tenten gave a loud scream as she pushed. A couple minutes later, a baby's cry was heard. The nurse wrapped the new born baby girl in a pale lavender blanket and handed the child to its mother. The medics didn't give it a checkup because all vampire newborns were healthy. As the baby was handed to Tenten, she cried tears of joy. Looking up at her mate, Tenten smiled.

"Look Neji!" Tenten said as she handed her child to the father.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Neji stated as he smiled softly to his daughter. The baby girl had chocolate brown hair like her mother's and when she opened her eyes Neji noticed the same copper colored irises.

"What should we name her?" Tenten asked.

"How about Mai?" Neji replied.

"Perfect! I love it! Mai Hyuuga!" Tenten cheered, here dark eyes shining with happiness.

"Ok, your mate and child is checked out to go home!" a nurse came in and said cheerfully. Neji handed Mai back to Tenten as he lifted his mate bridal style yet again and walked back to their room. Along the way, many Hyuuga vampires congratulated them on their cute child. Neji placed Tenten on the bed softly and her eyes fluttered closed. Mai was sleeping soundly against Tenten's chest.

"I'm so tired. It's been such a long day." Tenten mumbled as she felt Neji pull the blanket on them. Neji circled Tenten with his arms and pulled her cloe.

"Then go to sleep. " Neji's deep voice reverberated around the room. Tenten fell into a deep sleep. Neji stayed awake as long as he could, just watching his mate and his daughter sleeping, but soon he succumbed to a long deserved rest.

2 weeks later

"Aww! Look, Sasuke! Isn't that adorable~!" Sakura called to her mate to show him a picture of Neji, Tenten and their new daughter Mai.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke said staring unemotionally at the picture. Sakura pursed her lips slightly and whacked Sasuke in the back of the head. It wasn't too hard, though.

"You obviously don't know the definition of cute, adorable, or beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Yes I do." Sasuke protested.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms on top of her large belly.

"It's sitting right next to me, has pink hair, and green eyes." Sasuke explained as he smirked. Sakura opened her eyes wide and blushed a bright red.

"S-Sasuke...your so sweet!" Sakura said as she leaned against her mate and hugged him. The two sat like that for a few minutes until Sakura tilted her head up towards the ravenette. "When will I have this baby?" she asked.

"Sakura, we talked about this yesterday and the day before. It will be soon." Sasuke sighed. Sakura groaned in response.

"Fine." She pouted. Suddenly, she perked up. "Sasuke, is there a phone around here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke replied, scratching his head.

"I wanted to call Tenten." Sakura said as Sasuke stood up and led his mate to a phone in their private living room. "Do you know their number?" Sasuke recited the digits as Sakura typed them in and brought the phone to her ear.

'Hello, who is this?' a feminine voice answered.

"Tenten? It's Sakura."

'Oh Sakura, hi!'

"Hey, is everything going well?"

'Oh yes, everything is perfect!'

"I got your photo, Mai looks so adorable~!"

'Haha, thanks.'

"So what are you doing now?"

'Well, I'm talking to you and Neji is playing with Mai.'

"Neji...playing?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

'Yeah. Turns out he's great with kids, speaking of which, aren't you due soon?'

"Yeah in a few days or so. Everything is ready for when it happens."

'It was the same for over here, and don't worry Sakura it's really painful but afterwards the feeling is great!' Tenten shouted through the phone as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait." Sakura replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

'So did you choose a name for the baby? It's a boy right?'

"Ryuunosuke. We chose Ryuunosuke." Sakura said.

'Ryuunosuke. Even I like the sound of that!' Tenten giggled.

"Thanks! So did Naruto or Hinata call?"

'Oh yeah! Naruto called us a few days ago because he got the picture early and talked about Mai, asking us questions, the whole package really. The idiot wouldn't shut up for hours!'

"That just sounds like a handful!" Sakura commented, an amused smile making it's way onto her face.

'Yeah it was! Can you give me a few minutes? I need to feed Mai.' Tenten said.

"Sure. Give me Neji. I want to talk to him."

'Alright!' Tenten said. Sakura could faintly hear voices in the background as a new voice greeted her.

'Hi Sakura.'

"Hey Neji! So how's daddy work? I heard you were...playing?' Sakura said while she laughed.

'Haha very funny, and it's great actually.'

"I have a question: what do vampire babies eat?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

'It's a formula that you mix in a bottle with water. The formula is a powder mix but it has vital and essential minerals which also include blood." Neji answered

"Oh ok, just wanted to know. I never pictured you as a child friendly person." Sakura commented offhandedly.

'There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Sakura. It's in a vampire's nature to love their children regardless of their usual attitude and personality.' Neji said.

"Good point. How was the chat with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she smirked. She could hear Neji groaning.

'Oh kami that was annoying! He was going on about how happy he is an uncle, about Mai, asking questions about her, talking about how his kids and mine were going to be best friends besides being cousins, and don't remind me that he is my cousin in law now!' Neji grumbled.

"Ok Neji, but about Naruto's kids, what are you going to do about them?" Sakura asked.

'What do you mean?' Neji asked.

"Well, Hinata is having twin boys who are Naruto's sons so they ought to have his personality. I know how you already hate one Naruto, but three Naruto's?" Sakura explained. There was a silence as she heard Neji curse.

'Let's hope at least of the them are well behaved and quiet like Hinata.' Neji prayed aloud.

"Amen!" Sakura commented as Sasuke a few feet behind her said

"Sakura we have to go talk about something important, you can talk to them later."

"Ok" Sakura said, "Hey Neji, I got to go. Tell Tenten I'll call her later, bye!" Sakura said as she hung up.

"So, how was talking to Tenten and Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh it was good. So what did you want to talk abo-Ahhhh!" Sakura said but cut herself of with a yell as she hugged her stomach and breathed heavily with pain filled moans and grunts.

"S-Sakura! Are you… in labor!" Sasuke panicked as he lifted Sakura up and rushed to the medical wing of the giant Uchiha Manor. There, a nurse led him to a room that was already prepared in case Sakura went into labor early. Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed as he then sat down in a chair next to her and bit into his wrist, sucking out a mouthful of blood but not swallowing it. Sasuke then stood up and hovered over Sakura as he placed his mouth over hers. Sakura smelled the scent of her mate's blood in is mouth opened her own mouth and through Sasuke, drank the crimson substance. After fully consuming it the two parted.

"What's going on? I can't feel the pain *huff, huff* as much from before!" Sakura asked as she felt some pain leave her body.

"My blood takes away some pain and gives energy to whoever drinks it. It's only in Uchiha blood." Sasuke answered as one of his hands intertwined with Sakura's. Sakura quickly nodded as she tensed her body.

"Sorry I am late Master Sasuke!" a doctor said as she started checking Sakura's dilation until the time was right.

"Sakura, I need you to push!" the doctor said about 45 minutes later. A midwife stood next to the pinkette's feet alert and ready. Sakura did as she was told while she cried out in pain.

"Again Sakura!" the doctor said. After many painful pushes, the doctor said, "One more!" Sakura screamed, then silence, then a cry erupted throughout the room as Sakura breathed heavily. A couple minutes later a newborn baby was handed to Sakura as the nurse and doctor left the room to go grab some papers.

"Hey there Ryuunosuke." Sakura cooed weakly. Ryuunosuke had black hair that spiked up at the back like Sasuke's that was soft to the touch. Sakura put her hand in her son's hair. She then tapped Ryuunosuke's nose to see his eyes. Once they opened, Sakura noticed a dark forest green color outlined in black making them get darker. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Master Sasuke, Mistress Sakura and your son are free to leave whenever you wish." a nurse said, peeking her head in the door.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. Sasuke lifted her bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. It was thanks to the blood you gave me." Sakura said as Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Sakura, it's my job to do my best for you because you are my mate and I love you." Sasuke began, "I asked if you were tired because I wanted to show you something." Sakura gave her mate a questioning look as Sasuke smirked. He walked down the hall with Sakura and Ryuunosuke until he came to a large wooden door. "Here it is" Sasuke said as he opened the door. He placed Sakura on the floor and let her look around.

"Oh kami, Sasuke this is-" Sakura gasped, tears forming in her eyes. It was a room for Ryuunosuke. The walls were painted a dark turquoise and gold while the floor was a cream carpet. A crib made of maple was by a window. In it were navy sheets with the Uchiha emblem on the middle. Also, there were a few toys Ryuunosuke could play with. Against the opposite wall was a small kitchen that had a few cabinets for baby formula. Another wall housed a dresser supplied with clothes that Sakura, Mikoto, and Sayuri picked while a changing table stood next to it. In the middle of the third wall was a velvet couch with boxes of toys on either side with a few bookshelves on the left side as well.

"Sasuke, this is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke steered her to the couch as they sat down.

"I got together this room with help from Mother and Sayuri as a thank you gift to you." Sasuke said, petting Sakura's hair lightly.

"For what?" Sakura asked as she shifted Ryuunosuke in her arms. Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura and replied, "Well for loving and trusting me, being my mate, and of course having my child." Sasuke explained as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded. The pinkette gently handed her son to his father and watched with love as Sasuke cuddled the baby.

"Hi there son." Sasuke said in an unusually soft and gentle tone. Ryuunosuke reached his arms out and tried to grab Sasuke's nose.

"Look! He likes you!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke leaned in to kiss little Ryuu's forehead.

"I have another surprise to show you." Sasuke handed Ryuunosuke back to Sakura as he grabbed something off of the bookshelf. It looked like a tablet and it showed them sitting in the room.

"Since Ryuunosuke will sleep and play in here, I put up cameras in the room." Sasuke stated, pointing to the four corners of the room. "This player is how we see what's going on. He will sleep with us tonight because I ordered a system to be put in tomorrow that allows someone to come in this room only if they have a pass card. If someone forcefully breaks in or disables that system or the cameras, an alarm will ring through the whole manor."

"Well look who's the protective father!" a voice was heard through the doorway. There stood Itachi.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked as said Uchiha walked over to them.

"Well, I heard my sister-in-law gave birth to my nephew today so dropped bye to see him." Itachi explained.

"And where is Sayuri?" Sasuke asked, pulling Sakura and the baby closer to him.

"Tending to Satoshi." Itachi answered. He turned to Sakura and asked, "May I hold him?" Sakura gave a small smile and nodded as she handed Ryuunosuke to Itachi.

"What's his name?" Itachi asked as he watched his nephew play and tug lightly on his bangs.

"Ryuunosuke." Sasuke answered.

"Hn." Itachi commented as he handed Ryuunosuke back to his mother. "Sayuri will be stopping by later to help you take care of Ryuunosuke."

"Oh really?" Sakura said, mildly surprised.

"Yes really!" another voice chimed in. Sayuri walked into the room. "Now let me see my nephew~!" Sayuri exclaimed as Sakura handed the baby over.

"Oh your so cute! Yes you are~!" Sayuri said as Ryuunosuke started giggling.

"I'll put the clothes on him so just sit back and relax, Sak!" Sayuri said as Sakura smiled and nodded. Sayuri then went to choose clothes from the dresser and put a diaper and the clothes on him. "He's your son back, Sakura-chan" Sayuri said as she handed him back. He wore a light blue onesie with green dragons.

"Aww~ it's so cute!" Sakura said as she held her son once again.

"Ryuu-kun is probably hungry so I'll make him some food." Sayuri said as she left to the small kitchenette. Sayuri grabbed one of the many baby bottle out of the cabinet then filled the bottle with a little water and added 3 tablespoons of the powder formula. She shook the bottle then returned to the group. "Well here it is, I'll show you how to make it later." Sayuri said as she handed the bottle to Sakura. The pinkette put the bottle in Ryuunosuke's mouth as he drank it down. When he was done, Sayuri took the bottle and cleaned it in the sink and then again came back.

"Sakura, you should go rest. I am sure your tired." Sayuri said calmly. As if to prove her point, Sakura yawned loudly.

"Thank you Sayuri, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she, Sasuke, and her son left to their room.

"Well it's been a long day." Sakura commented as she lay down on the bed.

"Hn, it has." Sasuke said then continued. "In a couple years, the others and us will move into a Manor that my family designed to be used to raise children. Possibly when Ryuunosuke is three. We'll visit the others whenever we can for now."

"Ok Sasuke. Can we do something first before I sleep?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his mate.

"Let's take a small family photo. I want to keep one and send one to the others." Sakura said as Sasuke smirked.

"Good idea." He grabbed a camera out of his night table. The three of them cuddled on the bed as Sasuke snapped the photo. "I'll send it tomorrow."

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said as she instantly fell asleep.

"No, Sakura. Thank you for such a perfect son." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear as he then kissed her cheek. He then looked at his son. The black eyes of his softened as he kissed the boy's forehead. "Welcome to the family my son, Ryuunosuke Uchiha." Sasuke Uchiha embraced his mate and his son and fell asleep.


End file.
